


Fated to be Weird

by The_Muse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Bamf Charlie Swan, Bella has personality, Bella is Stiles cousin, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Edward is a creeper, Edward/surprise endgame, F/F, F/M, Fleshed out Angela, Fleshed out Jessica, Fleshed out Lauren, Harley was bitter but gets over it, Homophobia, Jailbait Stiles, Jealous Derek, Lesbian Bella, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, No Alpha Pack, Protective Derek, Scott gets a clue, Stalking, Sterek endgame, Twilight characters have personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski has had enough of Stiles lies and decides to send him to finish the rest of his sophmore year with family in Seattle to keep him out of trouble. Stiles fits in at school, makes new friends and hopes to end the year like any high school kid his age but trouble looms in the dreary small town and Stiles happens to catch the eye of the most romantically motivated vampire to ever exist.</p><p>When did Stiles ever get so popular amongst the supernatural world?</p><p>Will Scott ever get over Allison long enough to pick up the phone? </p><p>And Derek? Well Derek has never laughed so hard in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of a dare but has somehow evolved into something so much more. Twilight fans this isn't all that much like Twilight, specifically Bellward fans, you will be super disappointed. I also really like the idea of Stiles being Supernatural creatures bait and Edward stalking Bella in the original book series and movies just inspired me to flesh out what should have been a small blurb into something more.

 

People are weird, Stiles decides as he slams his locker shut and glares down at whatever meathead has decided to grace him with their presence. Mike Newton, was nice at least and the most genuinely friendly but like all the other guys who like to talk Stiles up it is mostly to ask about Bella. 

It gets annoying and Stiles nearly growls as he turns his attention to whom he thinks is one of Bella's many admirers. It's not and Stiles is struck by the expansive bronze eyes set beneath thick coppery eyebrows. The face is angular, beautiful and weirdly pale.

Stiles nearly forgets to breathe, his thoughts running a million miles a minute before he squares his shoulders. So, the weird kid in the weird beautiful people cult wants to ask him about his cousin. Great. Just this once can't Stiles land the hot guy... And where did that come from?

"Can I help you?"

"Not really. " Creepy hot cult guy give Stiles a crooked grin before turning on his heel, leaving.

Stiles isn't strong enough to look away from what is obviously one of the most perfect backsides he's seen since Derek Hale.

No, don't think about Derek. Derek's a jerk.

 "Was that Edward Cullen?" Lauren Mallory's hand grasps Stiles upper arm firmly like she just knew he needed grounding. He turns to look at the pretty blonde and notices her pale brows narrowed in the direction hot guy had been.

"Edward? Kinda weird." Stiles grins widely down at Lauren and knows it was the right thing to do as she giggles immediately after. "Sounds like a grandpa's name."

"Right?"

The two walk in the opposite direction, Lauren holding Stiles by the wrist loosely. This is normal behavior right? Stiles last normal relationship with a girl had been Harley, who seemed to fade out of Stiles and Scott's orbit after Allison had popped up even  _before_ the bite. 

He feels bad about it and in those few months after everything had gone down Stiles had tried to get her attention only to realize that she wasn't interested.

He's been in FH for about a week and already he's been grabbed up by Lauren who was, at first, totally uninterested in dealing with the weird gangly new kid that she was assigned to show around but came around to really liking halfway through the day.

Maybe because he'd dealt with Lydia and observing her moods so diligently that Stiles was easily able to interpret Lauren's silent cues, and by the end of the day he'd been able to chip away at her bitchy exterior.

Lauren was catty and vain but not a total ice queen. It seemed that Lauren felt that she had a lot to prove and treated anyone, that she felt talked down to her, with the utmost contempt. 

So Stiles talked to her like an equal. If she didn't understand something he was careful with the tone he used to explain it to her and he wad caught off guard by how friendly she came to be once she realized that Stiles wasn't a thing like his cousin.

She reminds him of Scott and Lydia in equal turns and he's struck with how much he misses them.

"Space cadet, where'd you go?" Lauren lightly jerks at his wrist. 

They're in the cafeteria at Lauren's table. He wonders when they got there when Lauren pushes him to sit down between her empty seat and Bella, who happens to be busy staring over her shoulder. Jessica Stanley, a pretty curly haired blonde pokes Bella's side whispering something to make her blush. Angela Webber, the beautiful tall brunette with glasses gives him a curious look.

"Aren't you going to eat?" 

"Baged lunch." Stiles places two books and a paper bag on the table. Leftovers I think."

"Turkey sandwich," Bella pipes in. "Same as me."

Stiles and Bella we never particularly close as kids. They had nothing in common other than the fact that they looked a weird amount alike as kids. Bella was quiet and introverted, liked things neatly organized and just so.

To say that Stiles was the complete opposite was an understatement and it became clear why Bella had given him a wide breadth. Stiles was exhausting.

But, in those rare times they'd spent summers and holidays together they had gotten along. Scott being a great buffer had definitely helped.

 Speaking of Scott...

"Bella, has-"

"Scott hasn't called." Bella glared hard at her lunch, cutting Stiles off from asking about Scott for the umpteenth time in a week. She takes a deep breath and schools her features. "Sorry.... J-just stop asking."

The table went quiet with shock as no one apart from Stiles had ever seen such an expression on Bella before, though this wasn't necessarily uncommon if you knew her.

Bella hadn't been exactly happy about the Scott situation and the bit that Stiles could tell her about his relationship with Scott barring the werewolf kanima part...if Scott did call the Swan residence and Bella picked up, she might actually lose her calm with him.

"Scott?" Lauren reached for one of Angela's apple slices as the bespectacled girls offered them to the table at large. She bit, chewed and grinned. "Is he your boyfriend?"

She must have timed out the question perfectly because Jessica nearly tipped out of her chair and Bella choked on her sandwich. Angela lightly blushed and leaned forward, interested.

"What? What are you? Oh my God no. Gross!" Stiles sputtered.

Jessica patted Bella hard on the back.

Lauren grinned and Stiles took it all back because Lauren was nothing like Lydia and Scott she was full on Erica at her most devious.

"You're a monster."

"So I've heard. Anyway, who's Scott?"

"Best friend, straight best friend." Stiles willed away his rising blush.

"Really? That's disappointing."

He'd be lying if he'd never thought of Scott that way. What was it? Freshman year they'd both gotten weirdly close, even for them.

Lots of people mess around with their friends and who better than to lose your first kiss with? Of course the feelings went away when Allison had come in to the picture and crushed Stiles silent hope that maybe, _someday_...

And then Derek appeared and really why wouldn't Stiles want all up on that?

"Well what's the deal with Scott? I mean I've never seen Bella get so mad."

"Scott's a jerk who is currently preoccupied with getting his ex to take him back and can't seem to work the phone to call his best friend. Or use an email." Bella piped in. "I AIM'd him and all he could talk about was Allison this, Allison that and _did Stiles ever tell you how pretty she is? Bella she's like, the one fro me she smells so good_. And only after I mentioned that Stiles was settled in well at the house did he think to ask about him."

"Really? Allison must be good in the sack." Jessica said meanly. She put and arm around Bella's shoulders. "But guys tend to lose it when they meet a girl who lets them are her naked so don't take it too hard, Stiles doesnt look like he is."

 "Smells good?" Angela asked with a small voice. "Like, her body wash or shampoo?"

"He sounds like a jerk. Stiles, you can totally do better."

"He's my cousin. Of course he can."

Stiles wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole, the conversation going in the wrong direction. He burrys his head in his hands as Lauren cackles because, apparently Stiles obviously has a crush on Scott and _Bella show us his picture...oh he is cute I guess but I don't see what the big deal is._

Lauren is evil.

That's when he feels it. A prickling that sends a shiver up his spine like someone's watching him. He knows that it has to be someone because he'd only felt like this when Derek loomed in the distance. 

Turning ever so slowly Stiles is once again caught in the mesmerizing stare of Edward Cullen's topaz colored eyes, unblinking and so horrifically bright they look like marbles.

Something isn't right about Edward Cullen, Stiles suddenly realizes and looks away quickly, vowing to not get anywhere near whatever Edward's deal is.

He misses the look of confusion on Edward's face and his tiny sister Alice's eyes go blank.

 

* * *

 

Uncle Charlie wasn't at all like Stiles mother despite being her twin brother. They did look an awful lot alike and for the longest time Stiles and his father weren't able to look him in the eye. It was too hard to see familiar brown eyes and not think of her or to imagine her laughter at seeing his smile.

Incidentally, uncle Charlie grew out his mustache the year Stiles mother died. It's only now that Stiles considers how hard losing his sister must have been.

At night in the old rickety house Stiles thinks about his mother, guilt ridden that in the months after Scott was bitten that he'd stopped thinking of her all together. The house makes Stiles wonder about her childhood, of growing up in such a dreary little town and it's no wonder, he thinks, that his mother had escaped as soon as she could.

She'd gone to Stanford and met Stiles father just on week after her first day in California. They'd dated a lot, mostly off rather than on before falling madly in love just before graduation. Stiles mother followed his father to Beacon Hills and they were married.

She'd left one small town for another.

Somewhere in his rambling thoughts about his parents Stiles drifted off into sleep, a light snore came out of him before he turned over on his belly. He snuggled his favorite pillow, one still saturated with his mother's favorite perfume.

Edward knew that it was a source of comfort, after a week in a half of watching him. Stiles was fascinating in a way that Bella wasn't and where he couldn't read Bella's mind he was thrown by the hectic stream of Stiles thoughts.

One minute he's thinking of his friends back home, the boy Scott the most prevalent. Then, the stream changes to shades of strawberry blonde hair and full sensual lips gone slack on a beautiful girl, face slack in unnatural sleep. The last stream was about his mother, his uncle and finally the house they were currently in.

His thoughts indicated that he felt safe and secure but happiness may take a bit longer to achieve. Now he was dreaming.

 Alice couldn't see his future past the next month, like the wolves on the reservation he was blank. Edward thought Stiles might die before Alice told him that if she looked to Angela's future she would catch glimpses of him there.

  _Well isn't this interesting?_

Edward sat by Stiles hip and delved deeper into his mind. If he were asked to describe what he was seeing he would describe flashing light, vivid colors a whole world made up of quickly flashing images too fast to grasp clearly.

There were werewolves, of course there were. Werewolves in cival packs that Caius had allowed to live because they'd had alphas. Even Edward knows the significance of having pack and what it means to a wolf.

He sees a partially mutilated corpse and the stony faced brother who'd been the catalyst of the fire that had decimated his entire family. The mad uncle burnt out and killed. The kanima was different but not entirely new, Edward had been curious about the hidden world and had lived long enough to feed his curiosity in full.

The strawberry blonde had woken. Love had saved the day. Hunters. The name Argent is a surprise. Edward had known them only to be fair.

Kate Argent. Demon. Evil. **Sexual** **predator**. These were thoughts made bold and connected to the young alpha...Derek.

Stiles liked this wolf.

Edward doesn't delve deeper, pulls out before he is inevitably pulled in to another stream of thoughts. It's time to depart for the night and it's only as he climbs out of the window that he wonders when his insatiable need to watch Bella had faded.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Stalkers and Twinkies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention in the previous chapter but I changed the tw characters timeline to fit the twi timeline so this puts the year at 2005. Stiles is sixteen so he'd have been born in 1989 rather than 1995. This chapter is a little less funny than what I wanted but after this things will get progressively more silly.

So Stiles might be misinterpreting the situation but honestly, never in his life had he dealt with this amount of emotional whiplash before. So he calls Scott who listens and gives his honest opinion.

'I think he wants to do you.' Scott ever so eloquently puts it between bites of whatever it is he's currently munching on. 'Like hard and slow.'

"You are a terrible best friend." Stiles says between grinding his teeth, because Scott has finally chosen to have a funny bone and failing epically because he isn't funny. "I think he hates me."

'Dude why?'

Why indeed. Stiles has absolutely zero classes with him, their lockers are at opposite ends of the hallway and they have none of the same friends and yet...

Edward is everywhere.

Stiles is walking out of a cubicle? Edward is washing his hands.

Stiles buys vinegar and onion chips and a Doctor Pepper out of the vending machines? Edward is waiting patiently behind him.

Stiles is in the library? Edward is studying one table down and either to the left or right.

Lunch is a nightmare because he can feel the rest of the Creepy Cullen's watching him and Edward doesn't even try to pretend after school. The parking lot is now a terrifying place where Edward watches him from a distance.

"I didn't do anything but he has to hate me."

Stiles is used to being disliked. He can accept that, it happens. But what he doesn't understand is being disliked for no apparent reason. He'd done nothing to Edward Cullen. He'd spoken to him once, if asking someone a question counts as actual conversation.

Scott staunchly sticks to his opinion and laughs when Stiles calls him a liar.

'Buddy I know what it's like to be too afraid to say something. Remember Allison? _Huh_...weird.'

Oh God, Stiles yelps because Edwards's behavior is the mirror of Scott's only dialed up to 20 on the creepy scale. Edward doesn't pull off creepily cute like Scott. He comes off like murder in his eyes Derek.

Only much less muscly and more delicate pretty than ruggedly handsome.

Speaking of...

"How's Derek?"

'Why? We hate Derek.'

Stiles wants to explain that hate is relatively strong a word, but he isn't willing to work Scott up and make him pick a fight with Derek about it.

"Yeah. Totally hate him." Stiles agrees lamely. "Scott," He turns towards the window and freezes.

Intense topaz eyes locked, terrified, on Stiles unblinking. The face is beautiful, pale and terribly familiar under mop of copper colored hair. Edward doesn't seem to move or breathe as Stiles silently screams and Scott shouts over the phone.

Huh. Who knew werewolf hearing was good enough to pick up a racing heartbeat over the phone.

It's only when Stiles screams that Edward vanishes.

'Stiles? Stiles talk to me!'

"He was right outside my window."

'What? Who?'

"Edward."

The silence on the other line is deafening. It makes Stiles worried that the line had been cut before he hears Scott let out a surprised whoosh of air.

'Dude...'

"Creepy right? He's like stalking me! Holy God, that thing. That smelling thing makes sense."

'Stiles...'

"He was smelling me at the vending machines the other day."

'Stiles shut up.' Scott says so firmly that Stiles mouth snaps shut. 'Stiles he...oh God I can't believe I was this creepy.'

What?

'Stiles I think he's a werewolf.'

It makes sense. It makes so much sense that Stiles whites out for a minute because, damnit, did this really have to follow him?

Of course supernaturally hot Edward Cullen and his supernaturally hot family were a pack of werewolves. Edward must like his scent, he'd been smelling him the other day. Stalking his werewolf crush-

"No."

'No?'

"I refuse to be the Allison to his Scott."

'Dude was I really that bad?'

"Bad enough that I'm really starting to judge Allison."

* * *

 Bella admits to being a little ticked off with Stiles before guilt overrides her annoyance. It's not Stiles fault that Edward Cullen is a fickle bastard who seemed weirdly interested in her before Stiles turned up.

The weirdly intense attention he'd been giving her, _the do I don't I's_ , that strange night where she'd woken up and thought she'd seen him in her bedroom.

Okay, she's mostly annoyed with Edward, who'd said that she shouldn't be his friend, stalked her with what she assumed was romantic intent and forgot that she existed the moment her cousin came in to the picture.

The annoyance only lasts a day before she witnesses how creepy Edward's attention is from the outside perspective. Lauren, who Bella had never really liked since meeting her, seemed to notice Bella's discomfort.

"Aren't you glad it isn't you anymore?"

"What?"

"He was just as bad when he liked you, of course you might not have noticed rolling in all that attention." Lauren smiles meanly before she skips up to Stiles and pulls him in the direction of their first period.

For the rest of the day she wonders about that, about rolling in the attention and the way Lauren worded it, her tone just oozing satisfaction.

When she asks Jessica, who has never been one to hold back, she gets angry. What comes out of Jessica's mouth is insulting, hurtful and so painfully wrong that Bella wants to cry. The conversation goes a little like this:

"Honestly? You got super conceited, like you thought you were better than everybody because Edward Cullen decided that you were good enough to Eye Screw and growl at or something. Its like you thought you were better and you started being all..." Jessica had vaguely gestured at Bella's everything. "You got arrogant and you thought we were all immature and stupid."

"Whoa, t-thanks Jess. Really tell me how you feel."

"Don't get snippy with me. You were a Grade A bitch, which weird because that's usually Lauren's job."

After that awkward third period Bella was prepared to sulk outside during lunch by herself when Stiles follows her outside.

Lauren isn't with him which is a comfort, because _Stiles &Lauren_ was fast becoming the most annoying thing in Bella's life. This morning had nothing to do with her dislike of the ice queen, it was just a general sort of shared dislike between them.

He sits across from Bella at the bench, zips up his hoodie and glowers in the direction he'd come from. Bella notes that he looks like he hasn't slept.

"You okay?"

"Didn't...damnit." He pulls a twinkie and a small water bottle the size of his palm out of his hoodie pocket, not his usual lunch of stale vending machine garbage that he usually partakes. "Want a bite?"

"Ugh, God no." Bella shoves a half a sandwich and some of her orange slices at Stiles with a look of utter disgust. "You are not eating a twinkie for lunch. I-i can get over the gross stink chips and the crappy soda but I draw the line at twinkie's."

Stiles grins, breaks the treat in half and gives it to her. 

"Treats after?" 

"Of course."

They sit in companionable silence for half of lunch, the atmosphere just as awkward as this morning, of course, because Stiles had been preoccupied with something and Bella had been so jealous of him she couldn't see beyond herself.

Maybe Lauren and Jessica had been right, maybe Bella had been too obsessed with Edward's attention and it had gone to  her head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Does Edward like you?"

 She was nice enough to wait for Stiles to swallow before she gets right to the point. His eyes widen, his cheeks flush and his lips purse. Bella wonders how he's able to go red and pale all at once and Stiles looks this close to bolting for safety. So not like, well that is interesting.

"God no! Bella, why would you even? He's...ugh!"

Definitely no. He looks disgusted.

"I-i just thought with, well, you know him looking at you all the time." She lets it linger because it doesn't need to be explained. Everyone had noticed Edward Cullen's new obsession with Sheriff Swan's nephew. "Its okay if you do. I don't mind." She lies.

Bella very much minds.

"No." Stiles sighs, shakes his head and caps his tiny water bottle. "He's weird, like...bad weird."

"You look uneasy." 

"Do I?" He sounds actually surprised at that. "Of course I do. I can't ever...hide that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella feels bad. Stiles tone is worried and thoughtful. He looks lost and she'd been unable to see past her own jealousy. 

"Its just Derek used to do the same thing. He was like way worse and it never bothered me. What does it mean that Derek doing the same thing never bothered me?"

She wants to ask who Derek is but Stiles keeps going, a tirade of creepers and stalkers and people who have no concept of personal space but stops suddenly when he mentions a woman named Laura Hale. He looks up at Bella and grins nervously like he's said too much and maybe he has.

Derek is someone who used to be very much like Edward is. He'd crawled in through Stiles window, threatened him, was sad and lonely so Stiles never really aggressively fought back.

"Stiles?"

"Just forget that. I'm just tired." 

"Yeah, okay." Bella offers him her half of twinkie with a smile.

Its not hard for Bella to find Laura Hale on the internet after she gets home from school.

Half an hour tops really. The woman had been young, beautiful and murdered. She'd been cut in two halves, her lower body found by some jogger first, her upper half by her brother. There is a mention of a fire killing most of the family, a half dead, now missing uncle believed to be dead and the brother who'd been falsely accused of murder.

Derek Hale.

Twenty two years old, six feet tall and devastatingly handsome. His face looks dangerous, though its just a messy rough sketch. This is the person that Stiles was talking about, the one that reminded him of Edward in behavior but seemed less frightening. 

"Stiles has a boyfriend." It was the only way anything made sense. Edward creeped Stiles out by constantly watching him but this Derek person, who'd done more and worse seemed to be less of an issue.

And Stiles sounded like he missed Derek. 

"I am a terrible person. I shouldn't be looking at this." But she doesn't stop, she keeps reading about Derek Hale and his dead sister and the things she gleans from the articles and the things she pieces together on her own make everything sad.

Bella bookmarks her findings and shuts down her computer. Time for dinner, she thinks of the table and Stiles cooking. She thinks of the dead woman cut in half and partially buried in the woods. She isn't hungry, she isn't anything. 

"Stiles?" There's no one in the kitchen.

There's a note on the fridge. Stiles is at Lauren's for dinner and a movie. Another note. Dad's working late and wont be home for dinner.

Bella is all alone. Its something that she's used to, never had a lot of friends and her mother had always been so preoccupied with what ever flavor of the month to stop and sit with Bella long enough to keep her company, before Phil.

Phil had been nice, he'd kept her mother steady, he'd talked to Bella made her think about being...something. It was the attention she liked, like the attention Edward had been giving her that Stiles had taken away.

She walks up the stairs and into Stiles room, sits on his bed and looks around. There's nothing here but the bare minimum like Stiles thinks he's going home. He's not, Bella understood that much. Beacon Hills was getting dangerous, her uncle had said, Stiles wasn't safe.

But from what?

From the corner of her eye she sees something in the window.

* * *

 "You are such a loser, I swear!" Lauren's cheeks hurt she's laughing so hard. "Oh my God that song was always bad and your singing is worse."

"Excuse you? I sound like an angel, you are very much mistaken, okay. Also this song speaks to me-no you're right. You're very very right it's awful. What the hell is an Mmmbop anyway?"

"No idea. Middle school was weird." Lauren pulls up into the Swan's parkway and cuts the ignition. She turns to Stiles, watches him carefully, satisfied that his earlier weirdness was gone. "You feeling better now?"

"We binge watched Mystery Science Theater, you even suffered through Elvira with me. You broke your diet and ate like a horrendous pig. Lauren," He grasps at his chest, right over his heart with a sappy smile. "you fixed me."

"Well I'm glad." Lauren pulls out he keys and gestures at the house with her chin. "Can I come up? It's Friday and I don't have curfew."

"If you want but you have to be nice."

"I am always nice, Stiles." 

"With _Bella_. Be nice to Bella."

"If I have to..." Lauren opens her door and sputters at the blood curdling scream coming from the house. "Stiles?"

Stiles is out of the car and up the porch in two seconds and Lauren is behind him praying that whatever it is they find inside isn't murdering her high school rival.

"Bella?" Stiles shouts up the stairs.

"Your room!" Bella shouts back.

Lauren follows Stiles up the narrow dark stairs to an opened bedroom. Nothing seems to be broken or moved, Bella seems mostly intact apart from pale faced terror and Stiles is quick to hold her. 

"Oh God, Stiles...he w-was...h-he was..." Bella stutters terribly shaken. She's staring out the window and Lauren, with a strange sense of bravery walks towards it. "Don't! Don't go near it!"

"What did you see?" Lauren turns back curiously. "Bella?"

"Edward. I saw Edward looking in through the window."

"Are you serious? What the hell, did he climb a tree or something?" 

"That's what I thought but...oh God." Bella buries her head against Stiles shoulder, Stiles who looks paler than Bella. 

"What is it I'm missing?"

"There's no tree to climb, Lauren."

"Then how the hell did he climb up here."

* * *

 "What?"

'What? No, I missed the sound of your voice, Stiles? How are you, Stiles? I am wading through the muck and failing without you, Stiles? '

"I will not hesitate to hang up this phone, Stiles." Derek worries the phone cord as he glares out his loft window. The sun is setting through the smog making Derek hate the factory district all the more. "What do you want?"

Stiles is silent but the nervous beat of his heart is loud through the phone. Derek is certain that if Stiles were in the loft with him that his scent would also sour with his nerves.

Something is wrong.

"Stiles?"

'If...let's say, my cousin Bella happened to see a werewolf looming outside my bedroom window, like on a scale of one to Apocalyptic, how bad would that be?'

"Bad." Derek growls. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

'It's not my fault!' Stiles shouts loud enough to make Derek wince. 'It's not my fault that Edward creepwolf Cullen happens to want all off this!'

 What?

" _What?!_ " Derek asks so forcefully, tightens his grip so hard that the plastic cracks. He's breathing heavily through jagged dangerous fangs, his eyes blaze. "Tell me everything. Now."

'...you're mad.'

"You're an idiot." Derek breathes evenly, tries to pull the shift back with little success. His hair stands on end, his blood boils. "Tell me about this...Eduardo."

'Okay that was just catty, Derek. Edward. Edward Cullen, of the weirdly pale skin has been...sort of stalking me. '

Derek grinds his fangs.

'The other night I was talking to Scott and when I looked out my window he was there.'

"You have the mountain ash Deaton gave you, right?"

'Yeah, but that's the thing. I lined the house with it after that night with Scott. Derek he got through and was looking through my window. Bella saw him.'

Shit. There's only one type of supernatural creature that mountain ash doesn't work on. Derek feels something heavy settle in his chest. 

"Stiles what color are his eyes?"

'What?'

"Stiles this is important. What are the color of his eyes?"

'I don't know, topaz? Is that a color? His eyes don't glow but they're definitely not human.'

Derek let's out the breath he was holding. OK Derek can work with this.

"Stiles I need you to stay away from this guy until winter break. Don't talk to him,  don't look at him, don't give him any idea that you might like him. Okay?"

'Oh sure, that's easy. Derek that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Ignore the werewolf and he'll go away.'

"Until winter break, Stiles. Just wait two more weeks and I will have this fixed."

'And if the werewolf decides it doesn't like being ignored?'

"It's not a werewolf." Derek flexes his fingers, imagines his claws sinking in to impossibly hard pale flesh. "He's a vampire."

A pin could have dropped, the silence was deafening on the other line.

'I'm sorry, he's a what?'


	3. Of Sneaky Vampire Bastards and Jealous Werewolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta'd. Messy. But it gets the ball rolling.

"You know what I am." 

Stiles yelps and slams his locker shut, revealing Edward's grinning face. He's got a few inches on Stiles and is a little broader at the shoulders. He must have grown out of his awkward stage early in puberty, lucky for him considering he's a part of the never aging undead and all.

Holy God.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you." Stiles says pointedly in a way that he hopes gets the point across. Not interested in that pretty face at all.

Edward's grin turns into a full out smile. He's freakin' blinding.

"I've never met anyone so interesting before." Edward pokes a random mole causing Stiles to squeak in surprise. "Will you accompany me outside for lunch?"

"Um...no thank you?" Stiles hand goes to his throat causing Edward to chuckle. "I'm not talking to you." Stiles power walks straight down the hall, a man on a mission. 

"Oh? Who is it that says you can't, Stiles?" Edward walks in step beside him, humor in his tone. "We can talk now?"

"Can't. Class."

"You're lying. You have a free period." Edward lightly holds Stiles by the elbow and pulls him into an empty classroom. He shuts the door and pushes down the laughter that threatens to escape from his lips. "I won't hurt you."

"So says the vampire stalking me." 

Stiles mind runs rapid with ways to escape, panicking because there's no way out of the room apart from jumping out of the window.

"I wanted to apologize for that." Edward says with genuine sincerity. He walks further into the classroom and leans against the teachers desk regarding Stiles as openly as possible. "I didn't know that anyone was home."

"You scared Bella half to death." 

Edward had the decency to look apologetic at least,somewhat bashful too.

"I didn't mean to frighten your cousin."

"Dude, what is it you want with me?"

It's exhausting, all the weaving and dodging through crowds, ducking into classrooms. The unfortunate game of hide and seek where Stiles hid in the girls bathroom. 

 "I'm not sure what I want from you. I've been driven to distraction for the first time in eighty seven years by the rampant speed of your thoughts."

Edward can read minds?

"Yes, generally I can. Yours is the most interesting." Edward was now close enough that their chests touched. "I want-"

* * *

 Telling Scott might have been a mistake, Derek knows that but the look on his face, the sheer shock mixed with terror and incredulity is something that Derek will treasure because Scott's face looks absolutely priceless. He takes the little he can get in terms of teasing without letting it out and known that he's a little more...mischievous then perceived.

And keeping up grumpy appearances is just annoying sometimes. Derek misses the days when Laura was around because more often than not his time was spent generally harassing her to get his kicks. He was like that before the fire too so in these rare moments of subtle teasing and annoying Scott with his well of information is somewhat cathartic. He feels young again.

Of course the moment passes and Scott is angsting because he feels like its his fault that Stiles has somewhat found him self the center of a vampire's amorous intentions.

Its very possible that Stiles will become one of the undead, Derek teases and brightens inwardly when Scott pales. Derek's a bit of a sadist but you'd never know by his outwardly tough appearance.

There's a reason Peter is stalling whatever it is he wants to say because he's looking at Derek from his perch at the winding loft stairs with sparking eyes filled with mirth. Derek, though he is loath to admit, takes a little more after Peter than he'd like and both have terrible senses of humor and often go to far in the name of their own entertainment. They're getting along at the moment, both looking at one another in silent laughter over Scott's head and yes, its time to be serious.

"He'll be fine." Derek crosses his arms and looms regarding the expansive room at large. "We'll bide our time and I'll take care of the matter myself. He isn't a human killer, its possible that he might just get bored."

Jackson is lounging with his feet on the coffee table, uncaring at first appearance though the lines of worry around his eyes is enough to show he cares. Meanwhile, Isaac and Boyd intently listen because, while Stiles may not be their favorite person in the world the thought of him being stalked by a vampire doesn't sit well.

The only one of Derek's betas who cares and cares loudly about Stiles is Erica, who has been half way from stealing Derek's keys and driving to Seattle to, _kick that undead sunovabitches' ass all the way back to Transylvania_ , end quote.

"But how do you know? You say that his eyes aren't red so that means he doesn't feed on people but what if he snaps? Stilinski's got a big mouth, Derek. Would you honestly blame him for wanting to shut it up?" Jackson shrugs causing Erica's head to nod rapid fire.

"That's right! Stiles can be really annoying." Isaac throws himself on the lounge with Jackson hard enough to jar him. "Or he might just turn him if he's that interested in him. Can you imagine a vampire Stiles?"

"Oh God!" Scott buries his head in his hands and groans guiltily, his shoulders sag. He looks up at Derek so imploringly that Derek nearly looses his composure and laughs-Peter not so lucky, giggles. "Do we have to wait for winter break? Can't we leave right now? It would only be a few hours drive if we take turns and don't stop anywhere for long?"

"I am not willingly subjecting myself to the company of you idiots for twelve hours."

"Twelve hours isn't that long Jackson and who says we want to be stuck in a car with you?"

"Bite me McCall! Being in your company for pack meetings three times a week is all I can take."

 Erica ignores them and fiddles with Derek's keys in consideration, Boyd watches her nervously before he walks towards her and snatches them from her hand. A silent conversation goes between them where Erica huffs, concedes and nods. Looks like Boyd would be willing to drive if Erica was then intent. Good to know that Derek's car, if stolen, would at least be taken care of.

"We'll wait." His tone bridges no arguments, his eyes glimmering dangerously, waiting for and argument. He gets none, not even from Scott, who bows his head with the rest. "I know this might be hard but-" The phone rings, the tone echoing from upstairs. He looks at Peter who diligently follows the silent order and listens intently for who it is.

"Hello?"

'He kissed me! That cold clammy bastard kissed me! With-with tongue! Oh God!'

The growl the follows Stiles horrified confession is loud enough to cause the lofts windows to shake, a great quaking howl causes the betas to shrink back and Peter laughs so hard, as he stumbles down stairs with the cordless phone, that he has to hold the winding railings in order not to fall over. 

It takes a moment for Derek to realize that the horrifying howl came from him, his claws digging into his palms painfully, his fangs out and glimmering dangerously.

"...so if we leave right now we'd be able to make it by three in the morning?" Erica hops off the table she'd been sitting on, grabs the keys from Boyd's loose grip and tosses them to a grinning Jackson, who throws them on the coffee table.

"Please. Like I'd willingly subject myself to being in a car with all of you." He gives Derek a considering look. "I think it would be best if you sit this one out, alpha."

"What? Why?" Derek asks through sharp teeth.

"Because you're this," Jackson holds his pointer and his thumb a hairsbreadth away from one another. "close to killing whatever it is that comes in your way and I'd really like to save Stilinski's ass without having to bail you out for murdering an entire _supposed_ human family out of sheer jealousy."

"I wouldn't kill them all." Derek lies. "And who says I'm jealous?"

Not even Boyd hides the look of sheer annoyance off his face, Scott has the gall to laugh at Derek's expense. 

"Derek you look like you're about to murder anything that so much as looks at you funny. I've never seen you like this-wait," Isaac sits up with a smirk. "I have. Remember the time Greenberg hit on Stiles in the parking lot and Derek growled at him?"

Boyd, who was supposed to be the good one laughs loudly. 

"I thought Greenberg was gonna piss himself."

"He did."

Derek doesn't remember growling at anyone, not loudly enough to cause anyone to piss themselves and that Greenberg kid was an asshole.

Who actually says things about someone's mouth and what they'd use it for after being rejected, anyway? Derek would have reacted the same way had it been Erica being hit on, of course if Erica had needed the assistance.

The loft doors slam shut bringing Derek back to the current situation. Erica and Jackson were gone, having made the decision to drives to Seattle themselves while Derek whited out into a jealous rage. It seemed as though this was enough to somewhat calm the others enough to go back to somewhat regular conversation.

Derek turned to Peter who in turn looked to Boyd. The combination of Erica and Jackson wasn't one that anyone was familiar with, the wild card of duos.

"They'll be fine." Stalwart as always Boyd's tone breached no argument. He said nothing more, the others unsurprisingly seemed to take him for his word and decided to not question him

Derek was left with his thoughts on the matter. He took Jackson's seat, uncaring of Peter's annoyance of his boots on the Italian coffee table and thought let his mind wander to his betas, Jackson and Erica possibly decimating the small town of Forks and how he would manage to clean it up.

Finally his thoughts settled on Stiles and the vampire that had...kissed him.

Another growl rips from his vocal chords.


	4. A rose by any other name would smell...like bullshit

"Why do you have a rose taped to your locker?" Lauren hugs Stiles from behind and stares at the offending flower with suspicion over his shoulder. "Are you being courted by a sensitive teenage boy from a bad eighties movie? Because it sure seems that way."

"So long as I'm not being serenaded outside my bedroom window." Stiles opens his locker, ignoring the rose completely. "Literally, all I ask."

Lauren backs off and twists the end of her French braid considerably more anxious than she'd been in the morning. She'd picked up Stiles and Bella for school but they hadn't talked about Edward.

Not with Bella in the car anyway. Something, like female intuition, told Lauren that bringing up Edward around Bella would be a terrible idea. The girl had been terrified of seeing Edward, disturbed greatly by his obsession but in the later moments, when she'd learn to breathe again she'd looked down right jealous.

'Does this mean, when he'd liked me, that he was spying on me too?'

'Unfortunately yeah.' Stiles replied and had been so livid that he'd missed the look Bella had given him.

It'd been weird ever since. 

Weirder after the kiss one week from the day Lauren had realized that Edward was crazy.

"Is he your boyfriend now?" She poked his side teasingly. "Is he gonna walk you to class and hold your books?"

"Ugh God that visual is so disturbing." Stiles slams his locker shut, his pale dotted cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "He's totally gonna give me his pin."

"He's definitely going to pin something."

"Oh my God, no! Why are we even friends?"

Lauren took his hand and led him towards class with a smiles that turns ugly the moment she catches Edward's eyes, and with a sneer she gives him the finger. 

* * *

 

Jessica isn't in her usual seat by the back. Just his luck that Lauren hadn't noticed when she'd dropped him off at the door, she'd have made a fuss or at the very least have made the prissy blonde move, but Stiles finds himself woefully alone with Rosalie Cullen sitting in Jessica's seat.

He doesn't make it a point to be disturbed outwardly, but he's shaking on the inside. First vampire Edward kisses him and now his vampy sister is sitting beside him. What's next? Will the big burly one start hanging around him? Will the tiny waif decides she's his new best friend? He doesn't even think about the curly haired one. That guys creepy.

He takes his seat and starts reviewing his homework. Study hall doesn't necessarily mean quiet time but Stiles is terribly awkward when he's afraid. 

"My brother is an idiot." Rosalie says through red lips, the bored expression she wears is ever prominent and directed at him. "He has no idea how to go about getting what he wants."

"He's not getting me." He says it with such force, such finality that it causes everyone around them to stare. He coughs into his hand awkwardly. "I mean, not interested. Sorry."

"I like you." Rosalie honestly looks amused and it's the first time he's seen her smile. She must have been prettier when she was alive. "You've got balls and trust me when I say that you are going to need them. Edward's driven."

"He's an asshole. Did you know what he was doing? My cousin saw him. What if she'd called the cops?"

"Please. Like that simpering little girl would dare to do anything that would hurt Edward. She's so jealous over all of this it's pathetic and let me tell you straight because I really cannot stress enough," shes turned fully and looks annoyed. "I tried to stop my idiot brother. It's not my fault that no one else seemed to take your autonomy into consideration."

 It's terrifying, to think about none of the others trying to stop one of their own, but all the same it's nice to hear that he's got an ally among them at the very least. 

"You know he kissed me. It's not appreciated if he does it again, vampire or not, I'm calling my uncle and getting a restraining order. Physically the police can't do much against vampires but publicly it could be pretty damaging in this town if you're all trying to blend in."

Rosalie sits back and crosses her arms, regarding him with full glint of her shimmering topaz colored eyes. "Noted."

* * *

 

Stiles groans as he flops face first into bed. His day had been hectic, no other words could be used to describe it.

Lauren had been similarly peeved while Bella distracted herself by petulantly ignoring Stiles and ignoring the situation all together. Jessica had been peeved at having her seat taken and poor Angela felt the brunt of everyone's hostility towards each other during lunch.

Alice Cullen inviting him to sit at their table two minutes in to a very awkward lunch made everything worse. Taking his hand and subtlety hauling him with her had caused Lauren to follow them with such a glare that Stiles was surprised that the vampires hadn't caught fire.

Bella had glared for a moment and then retreated into herself so visibly that Stiles could feel her hurt from the short distance. Jessica consoled his cousin with a scowl and Angela seemed even more distressed.

Bad day. So bad.

"I want to kill them." Lauren leans against the bookcase beside the window. "She dragged you to her table and basically decreed that you were her new best friend."

 "The blonde one isn't that bad. She...I don't know she hates this just as much as I do."

"Rosalie?"

So he tells her, barring the supernatural aspects, of the conversation and as he turns over on his back he holds out his arms for Lauren. Its nice, he thinks, to have a platonic snuggle buddy who goes with his weird whims in order to make him feel better.

Sometimes he feels like shes treating him like a girlfriend but then Lauren will do something completely out of left field. Screw the chick flicks, she'll say, and then pop in Tommy Boy or Weekend at Bernie's. They'll pig out on pizza and be generally disgusting and then she'll play and loose horribly at whatever game Stiles picks.

Right now she's hugging him and tells him that she's down for hiding the body and calling him babe and its the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him and he doesn't miss Scott so much.

It becomes clear, suddenly, how stilted everything in Beacon Hills was, how he'd first perceived friendships as more than what they were and maybe he was just as bad.

Its nice to know that someone can literally listen to him complain and whine and not ignore him because they're whining about some girl that cant be bothered to take them back or to lightly tease him with their breasts because they think its funny. 

"Jess was really angry." Lauren says after a long awkward moment of silence. "She thinks you're going to stop talking to us because you're dating Edward. She hates Edward."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because Bella had started talking to Edward before you came and treated us like crap? Glad to know you're not like that." 

Stiles doesn't want to think about Bella being all...Bella about everything. 

 Stiles feels guilty, as though he deliberately came into the picture to wreck havoc on her love life, Bella had been distantly pining for Edward while simultaneously glaring at Stiles. 

"If I tell her for the thousandth time that I am so not interested in Edward, do you think Bella might get over hating me?"

"She's getting over it on her own but berating the jerk publicly might not hurt." Lauren squeezes Stiles side. "You in for a Critters marathon?"

"God yes." 

And for a while all is forgotten.

* * *

 

 Bella is left speechless by the people at the door. They can't be that much older than her and Stiles but their in your face other worldy good looks put them on another plateu all together.

The boy is roughly Stiles height, fit nicely and decked in brands that even Bella, who has never much cared for fashion, just knows are ridiculously expensive. His face is beautiful, his full lips pouty and seductive and she adores, upon noticing them, the light smattering of freckles across his nose.

The girl is shorter than Bella but made tall with dangerous heels, shapely powerful legs, dressed to kill in tiny denim shorts and a tight, low neck top. Blonde ringlets cascade over her shoulders and her lips are painted blood red.

"I-i'm sorry? Who are you here for?" Bella clings to the door like a lifesaver, her knuckles turn white.

"Stilinski." The boy says annoyed. "He does live here, doesn't he?"

"Y-yeah he's right upstairs." There is an awkward moment of silence before Bella steps aside, flushed. "Oh God. Sorry. Sorry! His room is the first to the right."

The blonde winks at her as she follows the boy into the house, Bella watches as they quickly take in their surroundings. The boy breathes deeply and sneezes.

"Smells like pixisticks." He says before jogging up the stairs.

"Don't mind Jackson. He's just rude." The blonde smiles, all teeth. "I'm Erica."

"B-bella." 

"Bella..." Erica says slowly, like she's tasting each letter carefully. "Pretty name."

Bella feels like a loser, as she watches Erica slowly walk upstairs, the sway of her hips mesmerising. She tells herself that she's only envious of Erica rather than attracted.

"I like Edward. I like _Edward_!" She mumbles to herself as she jogs upstairs to join them.

"Huh." Charlie Swan folds his newspaper and sits up straighter in his chair having witnessed the entire thing. "Didn't see that coming."


	5. A wild Kitsune appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Leah Clearwater and Kira, somewhat .

Leah hates that she's not human anymore just like she hates Sam for leaving her and imprinting on her cousin because of some sort of biological imperative. It's bad enough that she feels like a freak, like some sort of genderless monster, like some sort of freak.

The kicker? She has no one she can lean on for support, anyone she may have called or otherwise leaned on could neither try to understand her. Emily...

Sometimes Leah wants to call Emily and cry about everything before she remembers that Emily and Sam were getting married soon, that Emily was horribly disfigured because of it and that she hadn't stuck with the sensible thing.

Like _running_.

 It was the Cullen's fault, the mere presence of them in Forks had caused hapless teenagers from the tribe to...shift. Leah had been the unexpected. The lone female wolf who'd killed her father-

An unfamiliar scent hits her so suddenly that Leah has to hold back her shift. She looks around the crowded sidewalk trying and probably failing to be inconspicuous. 

_Whatever._

 She ignores her instincts and continues down the sidewalk toward her destination. She doesn't venture into the town on her own often but she'd woken up with a itch beneath her skin and a yearning for something that wasn't on the reservation.

There Is a ridiculous amount of teenagers milling about the outside of Trudy's Diner so, giving in to her curiosity, Leah makes a beeline for the cluster. 

Trudy's is a small peach colored rectangle of a building. A large picture window runs partially from the door all the way through to the right of it, where the cluster seems to have taken place.

It's not a popular place, the food is absolute garbage for anyone with working taste buds, but the service is great for the clientele who mostly gravitate towards truck drivers jus passing through, the guys from the lumber yard and whatever deputies that happen to have a second to congregate at the counter for a free cup of coffee.

Her dad had loved Trudy's.

 Leah glances at the gossiping teenagers and decides that it isn't worth her time asking them what it is that's so interesting. She pushes though the door and internally groans. She can smell Leach so potent that it makes her stomach churn with unease. 

There are two things she can do. She can walk out of the diner with metaphorical tail between her legs or she can sit at the counter and order burnt coffee and the special.

"What can I get you?" 

Leah rambles out her order and leans her chin against her palm, resting painfully on the hard counter surface with a huff. There's the regular smells; people, deodorant and sweat amongst the smell of bacon grease and coffee. Leach smell is like pixie sticks with a very faint smell of rotting flowers.

It's disgusting when Leah thinks about the flowery rot, like their hardened sugary flesh is just a front to the rotten nightmare beneath the flesh.

She shakes her head and takes another considerable breath and smells... there's something else, _that_ something else again. It smells like burned copper, ozone and rain.

 A fox? That's exactly what it smells, like the Japanese women who'd met with the elders, the...what was the word she used, Kitsune?

Leah doesn't do inconspicuous, she doesn't try to hide herself as she turns around and looks around the room, locks eyes with the Leach she'd made it a point to not look at. It's the red head or reddish, Leah isn't trying to pinpoint the exact color of his hair, she doesn't care.

Her eyes move on.

She's young, the pretty Asian girl with her dark hair in pigtails curling at the bottom. Her jacket is too thin for the weather, her face is pinked from the cold that seeps in through the diner door, cracked opened just a little.

She looks young, no older than sixteen but Leah knows that looks can be deceiving. She'd done enough research at the library after the fox woman had left the reservation. Foxes can give Leaches a run for the money in terms of life spans.

A year ago, Leah's life was boring, normal and she wishes that she'd taken more time to appreciate it. The diner door chimes and the Leach straightens, Leah notes from the corner of her eye. A new smell. Two foreign wolves, different from her that they have Leah's hackles rise.

Another smell. Meds, fire and sweat.

The wolves are beautiful and deadly in a way that Leah is familiar with but the human, the boy who smells like medication and now anxiety is so unapologetically normal looking that Leah finds her eyes drawn to him. 

He groans, points at the Leach and the two wolves growl. Leah wonders if there's going to be a fight, the male wolf looks downright deadly with his glare while the female leads the boys toward the back booth. 

"Three wolves, a fox and a vampire. What the fuck..." She stares at the Leach who seems too busy staring at the human boy to notice her. "The vampire....the gay vampire and the boy...?" She mumbles thoughtfully. 

The human isn't looking at the Leach so pointedly that he looks ridiculous. 

Leah turns back to the counter, thanks the waitress and starts drinking her coffee. And she thought her life was some sort of freak show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tough chapter for me and might be revised later. Leah's purpose? Well... I'd forgotten about the twi pack so this served as an introduction. Plus, I adore Leah. Kira's in Forks and not Beacon Hills? Well I always felt that Kira was a poorly introduced plot device so I decided to introduce her as the new gal in Forks instead of being from BH pack.


	6. How am I this popular?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott doesn't mean to be selfish when it comes to Stiles, it's just a leftover habit from that time they used to fool around before Allison came into the picture.  
> Erica has a thing for making girls blush and question their sexuality, like whoa.  
> Jackson might have a bit of a complex with Stiles.  
> Derek's so jealous he can't even begin to explain the sudden urge to commit homicide and Stiles really questions why people suddenly want all up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change here. The weirdness between Scott and Stiles that was touched upon in the first chapter is basically the reason for the rating change. Skittles only in flashback, as a warning I put this out there in case anyone gets upset. Like Derek, who might or might not become murderous over the fact.

**Scott**

 Scott's pretty sure that he's in love with Allison, adores her smiles and the ways that she moves and speaks. Her scent drives him wild, makes it hard for him to not whine after her, to crawl in through her window and just be with her.

So when he thinks about Stiles and what he's going through with this Edward guy Scott finds himself weirdly jealous. He doesn't have a claim on Stiles but the thought of this vampire trying to woo him makes Scott want to claw his eyes out.

Derek notices when he finally comes out of his own jealous haze and looks at Scott, scents him and just knows.

"You're jealous." Derek grunts so matter of factly so dangerously that Boyd straightens his back and stands. "Are you...interested?"

 He doesn't know how to answer so he leaves and thinks about it on the way home. Scott and Stiles fooled around a lot on and off from freshman year to sophmore year and might have continued had Scott not met Allison.

Thinking in those terms puts some of his feelings into perspective.

And, well having someone's dick in your mouth will do that too, and Scott would be lying if he weren't bothered by the thought of Stiles messing around with someone else.

Maybe that was a tiny bit of the reason he'd hated Derek so much in the beginning, because Stiles hadn't exactly made it a secret that he'd liked Derek in a sexual capacity.

At the time Scott hadn't really realized it but now with this Edward in the picture, now with Derek being so stupidly jealous and oblivious to his own over the top feelings, Scott finds himself so...angry.

Stiles isn't Scott's boyfriend but- 

He doesn't bother to use the door as he scales the side of his own house. He crawls through his bedroom window. He pulls off his shoes and lays back, shaking because he so so unbelievably jealous.

Scott might actually take his motorbike on a long trip to Forks and rip Edward's throat out, the only provocation being his interest in Stiles.

How dare anyone but _Scott_ like Stiles? How dare anyone but _Scott_ appreciate Stiles or want to touch him?

Scott does the only thing that he can think of. He calls Allison because of his irrationality.

 She listens, Allison is great at listening, it's one of the things he loves about her, she lets him ramble and doesn't interject. When he's done he hears her sigh with something that sounds like relief.

"I'm coming over." She say and Scott can hear her grabbing her keys. "We need to do this in person."

* * *

  **Allison and Scott**  

Scott doesn't have time to say anything because as soon as is in his room she's kissing him, pushing him back again his bed. It's disorienting, at first Scott does nothing but take it before throwing her down on her back and pulling her leggings down her strong creamy legs.

It's after Allison has started riding him in earnest that she speaks, her hand fisted in his dark hair, eyes hard, her lips part and she speaks.

"Did Stiles ever ride you?"

Scott has to shut his eyes and fight the urge to come. He flips her onto her back and drives hard into her.

"N...no." He whines into Allison's neck. "We never..."

Everytime she asks him, about Stiles, about his lips and fingers, his tongue and dick, Scott goes harder and faster.

They've never had sex like this before.

When it's over they lay side by side staring at the ceiling. It feels dirty and wrong and Scott feels like an asshole.

"You're a fucking asshole." Allison sits up, swings her bare legs over and stands. She dresses in silence and only looks at him when she's done. She lays down beside him, cuddling at his side.

"Why?"

"When we were together I thought there might have been something between you and Stiles. When you wanted to get back together I figured out that whatever it was between you both was over especially when Derek started visibly relaxing around him and then he moved." She clears her throat. "You're not in love with Stiles. If you were we wouldn't have had sex but I think that whatever this is you're going to have to get over it."

 Had Scott realized that this was the last time he and Allison would have sex then he might have been a bit more romantic.

* * *

 **Edward**  

Kira yukimura isn't human and doesn't seem to realize it. Had she had known she might have felt the wolf shifter at the counter checking her out.

Edward has never met a Kitsune before and he was fascinated by her, by the blazing shape of her aura and the scent of ozone around her, but at the moment all he could do was concentrate on Stiles.

He was dressed modestly as usual while the two werewolves at either side of him were dressed to impress . The gaggle outside stared from Edwardto, the bouquet he'd brought, to Stiles and his friennds who growled lowly as they passed him and took to a back booth near the Kitsune.

Edward makes his way to the booth and deposits the bouquet in front of Stiles with a warm smike, he ignores the male wolf, who growls dangerousl and the smirking female, who glares hotly up at him.

"I'm glad that you managed to make it. I understand that my behavior has been less than appropriate and I would like to start over."

Stiles is thinking that Edward is crazy for the suggestion. He's worried that Jackson, the male, is growling too loudly. Erica, the female had been flirting with Bella and did Bella seem interested?

That's weird , right? Oh wait, Stiles focuses on Edward again and thinks him handsome and likes his eyes, appreciates the gesture but laments, because Edward wasn't human and why didn't humans find him attractive?

He thinks of Derek and compares him to Edward. Stiles likes Derek's eyes too.

It's less than a minute and the whirlwind of Stiles thoughts make Edward dizzy.

 The beta, Jackson, glares up, eyes flashing clear metallic blue and he sneers, the motion transforms his face from gorgeous to horrific. He's nearly shifting and Edward has to lean forward to cover him from prying eyes.

Pack. Protect. Monster. Derek would kill us if we let this thing have Stiles. Both idiots.

Jackson's thoughts are bluntly stated and bold.

"Jackson what the hell?" Stiles nearly shrieks . "Pull it back."

Jackson's an idiot. My god this is entertaining!

Erica, the female, is softer in her thoughts that seem to bubble up and nearly tickle.

He casts a glance around the diner and catches Leah Clearwater, her thoughts look like maps and strategies, bold and quick. He shakes his head at her but the she wolf decides to hell with him and walks quickly toward the booth.

"Are you out of your fucking minds?" She says at regular volume as she glares at each of them. "I have half a mind to pull you out of this booth and throttle you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out pretty angsty at the beginning which wasn't my actual intention but it did sort of put in stone a bit more clearly what Stiles was feeling in regards to Scott in chapter one, and it did set in stone Scott's character in general. 
> 
> He isn't a bad guy he just doesn't know what he wants or he's simple-minded and a bit air headed in regards to other peoples (Allison and Stiles) feelings.
> 
> Edward's back, been a while huh? Edward knowing what Kira is? He can see her, the way the wolves in canon can only he doesn't need to change his eyes to do it. Kira, at the moment though it wasn't mentioned, is just as excited by the fight as anyone else.


	7. Lauren is a bitch and I love her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward contemplates date night while wondering about the new wolves in town. A conversation (verbal smack down from Lauren) puts things into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

Lauren Mallory had glared and hissed everytime she saw Edward and now her hatred was so pronounced that during the school day her thoughts would shout across the school and give Edward the closest approximation of a headache as humanly possible.

Knowing this and despite not being a fan of Lauren himself, Edward decided that the best course of action would be to go to Lauren for help with Stiles. Even if her mouth said nothing her mind inadvertently would once asked.

So Edward sits opposite Lauren at lunch and grants her his finest smile, unshaken by the look of pure contention he receives in return.

"Why are you sitting here?" Laure doesn't so much as smile or show any outward change for him, her glare is permanently put in place and her mind whirls with words like stalker and ass clown.

She's protective of Stiles and Edward very much appreciates that.

"I am in need of your assistance." He says honestly and watches as Lauren tucks a stray strand of white blonde hair behind her ear, assessing Edward with composed coolness, as though she'd been waiting for this exact moment.

Delving into her mind he finds that yes, yes she has been waiting for Edward to come to her for help.

"Dire assistance?" Lauren mockingly asks all the while hating the sound of his voice and the old fashioned manner in which he spoke. He had always unnerved her, long before Stiles and Bella had ever come into picture, had always known that there was just something wrong with him.

"Yes. If you could -"

 "You're not good enough for him, you deranged lunatic. You think you're above, like, propriety or something?" Lauren crosses her arms and Edward can see her revving up for a fight. "First you harass and eye stalk Bella all while being like, _we shouldn't be friends_ and _you shouldn't trust me,_ and then she's like your new best friend," 

Edward had no idea Lauren had noticed or that anyone had in general. Edward really should give teenagers more credit, this generation wasn't actually all that oblivious. 

"And then Stiles comes along and you forget that Bella exists like she was nothing just to stalk her cousin? Who does that? Stiles isn't interested and I mean maybe he might have been had you not been a tremendous weirdo about it and if you hadn't have totally hurt his cousin's feelings. So this," Lauren gestures between herself and Edward.

"Lauren -"

"This isn't happening, I refuse to help you with Stiles because you're an unbelievable dick head who can't just take no for an answer. Stiles has some guy back home he's pining for anyway so either way you lose." Laure grabs her bag and glared down at the gobsmacked vampire with deadly cool eyes. "So screw off and have a terrible day."

Lauren saunters off, her mind bright and happy with herself. She did it, she told the monster to screw off and leave her friend alone. She may not like Bella but Bella didn't deserve to get her heart played with. Stiles talks a lot about a guy named Derek even more than Scott and what was the story there? Lauren had assumed that Stiles had a thing for Scott but when he talks about Derek it's like Gospel .

And so on.

Edward had rummaged through Lauren's mind enough to get around the hatred for him that she seemed to have and gathered some of the information that he needed. He stands,i ignores the whispering teenagers and departs, metaphorical tail tucked between his legs

* * *

 "Would you like to go out with me?" Edward smiles brightly causing Stiles, who'd not at all expected to bump into Edward in his bedroom, to jump nearly a foot in the air and yelp. "I called but Bella insisted that you weren't home."

"So you waited for me to come home just to ask me out on a date? Buddy, you've gotta work on how you go about wooing."

Stiles nearly misses the seat of his chair, refusing to look away from the vampire who sat at the end of his bed, reminded a little too much of a certain werewolf - yeah Stiles isn't going there.

"Also, no dude I am not going out with you. Like okay I'm a little weirdly flattered but you're coming off as scary interested and no. Just no."

"I can assure you that you will have a good time. If you'd go out with me this once, if the date is not satisfactory and if you decide that you are in no way interested then I will leave you alone."

He doesn't know what to think but Stiles see's an opportunity that might not be a bad idea to take.

If Edward isn't lying that means Stiles can finally have some normalcy. Bella might not be so sad either, if Edward stops with the stalking and the staring and of course Jackson and Erica could leave. He's got two days before winter break and the faster Erica and Jackson are gone the better.

Stiles doesn't want to think about the betas because he starts thinking about where he fits and how much of an outsider he is. Once Stiles moved and once he met people who didn't treat him differently, had made more than one friend, Stiles started to see a pattern.

Lauren, Jessica and Angela treated him like a guy friend rather than a nuisance, like Lydia or like a permanent third wheel like Allison or someone to make sexualized remarks to and then laugh when he becomes aroused, like Erica.

Mike, whom he knew distantly as the guy who seemed to talk between being in love with Bella or Jessica, was nice enough to hang out with from time to time.

His friends treated Stiles nicely too, jocks who didn't treat him like garbage like Jackson or ignored him like Isaac and Boyd. Sometimes like Scott too.

"If that is how you feel then they are not worth being called friends." Edward says in a quiet tone, like he doesn't want to spook him. "If I could control this ability I would. I did not mean to upset you by hearing it."

"I'm not upset." Stiles flushed with shame feeling suddenly tired of everything.

He nervously taps his fingers against his knee and flushes at the intensity of Edward's stare as he watched the movement, captivated.

At least I know that I'm attractive to gay guys now.

"Anyone would be a fool not to want you." 

Stiles sputters, glances at Edward and flushes at the vampire's expression. Pleased as punch, the moron. So much for being a gentleman.

"I usually am, however I seem to lose my senses with you. You're rather distracting." 

"Distracting? You look like if I let you that you'd bend me over the nearest hard surface."

It's a joke, just a joke, Stiles tells himself and almost swallows his tongue by the look he receives.

"It would be unwise to tempt me." Edward clears his throat and heads for the opened window. "I'll give you time to think. Goodnight Stiles."

Stiles watches him go and okay, he doesn't like Edward like that, he doesn't but no one's ever looked at him like that or wanted him before. 

Stiles goes to the opened window to call out to him. "Friday, six thirty. You've got one chance to woo my socks off!"

Stiles thinks, Derek hates my guts so why not, when he hears Edward's chuckle coming from the woods.

* * *

 

The phone really does break in Derek's hands and even Peter has the intense urge to flee from danger.

"Stiles is _going out_ with him?!"

Boyd not so subtly hands Peter a wad of bills and wonders about Forks and whether they can get some sightseeing done before Derek decides to burn the place to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I missed Lauren who hates Edward nearly as much as Derek does. And also, Stiles agreeing to the date? Well we needed a reason for Derek to get to Forks .  
> Stiles has obvious issues with where he stands with the pack. I should probably add unappreciated Stiles to the tag right?  
> Made Edward a bit of a perv because yes hundred plus vampire he may be but he was also bitten ad a teenager. Some of the hormones had to have stuck around.


	8. Jealous Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'd and rushed

Of three things Edward was certain of; 

First, Stiles Stilinski was the second human in 87 years to make him feel anything more than guilt and boredom.

Second, Edward's obsession was starting to become obvious to anyone with eyes, which was becoming problematic.

And third, Edward was convinced that the werewolf standing in the sitting room of his home was totally and irrevocably driven by the need to throttle him.

The man, or boy if Edward was being specific as the wolf couldn't be technically older than twenty two, growled menacingly at him, teeth bared in threat.

He was tall, built well with thick muscles and strong legs. His face was angular, beautiful with only some imperfections like the thickness of his brows and brow bone, the long very slight hump of his nose and fanned large nostrils, the offset of his eyes, light and beautiful as they were, just a mite too far apart.

His ears were too large for his head and two front teeth too large to not look like a rabbits. But he looked stunning because of this, charming and real in a way Edward would not. Dangerously wild and deadly yet boyishly soft.

"You must be Derek."

At this, the werewolf became smug but his posture did not loosen, did not relax. Edward went into his mind and found thoughts just as captivating as his features, twisted and beautiful and sad.

Derek Hale, terrified of being in a vampire's lair. Derek Hale who decided quickly that if Edward wants to fight that he is woefully unprepared for it. Derek who is the alpha because he killed the uncle who murdered his sister who was the alpha because his mother was dead.

Stiles is a prevalent thought. Pack. Human. Funny like uncle Peter used to be. Smart like mother. Tough like dad, who was also human and had never wanted the bite. Beautiful like Paige and no wonder Jennifer had used Stiles as a template for her illusions, had copied Stiles so well.

Love. Love. Love.

Self loathing and self hatred. Don't deserve him, shouldn't want him. Love him, mate him. Gonna die for him one day.

Edward pulls back, liking Derek immensely. He can feel some type of kinship and if not for wanting the same person they might have become friends.

"Did your wolves call?"

"They didn't have to. Stiles did."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He...the date. You took him out."

"That was a week ago."

Derek grinds his teeth. Jealous, of course but there's more and Edward cannot help but remember the past week with a smile. It had been a nice evening with Stiles, Edward having carefully taken the appropriate advice that Lauren's mind provided, and of course he took his time.

Stiles of the loose limbed and the sarcastic happened to be quite bashful and shy. Edward was incredibly curious about this aspect to Stiles personality, because he'd been telling the truth when he said anyone who didn't want Stiles had to be a fool.

So Edward took his time, didn't go out of his way to open doors or show off and Stiles seemed so incredibly grateful for it, because he could handle his first date being low key but would not have been able to handle old fashioned courting or the intensity with which Edward acted when he was trying too hard.

Edward didn't care for the arcade much, having grown out of them in the mid eighties and the movie theater seemed exclusively to torture him with the potent smell of human teenagers, arousal and melted butter popcorn.

The drive to Sequim was uneventful but peaceful and Stiles enjoyed playing tourist, had taken a variety of picture's and curiously wandered about Dungeness, marveling at the wildlife. It was blissful and Stiles swore to come again, excited by the very thought of using the ferry.

"We had a nice time." Edward motioned for the leather love seat with a grin that he couldn't quite hide. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'd like you to not see him again."

A pin could have dropped, the silence was so pronounced-from a humans perspective at least. Edward could hear the loud drumming of Derek's heart, could hear the sub vocal growl emanating from his expansive chest and the rasp of claws against the denim stretched tight across Derek's knees as he sat, perched and ready to attack.

Edward could smell Derek, his scent woodsy and ashen and maybe if his senses were as keen as a wolfs he could have smelled his jealousy. He was amused, totally and completely because he knew, for a fact that no matter what anyone outside of Stiles said, he would not give up the chase.

And from the looks of Derek he seemed to realize just that. Edward, despite knowing better than to turn his back to an honest to God werewolf decided to get the poor boy something to drink. Of course there was a moment in the kitchen where he allowed himself to drift deeply into Derek's mind, curiosity winning out over Edward's senses.

Because Edward needed to know what he was up against, he needed to know what made this boy competition.

There are minds that are nothing but colors, distinct feelings or words or images that accompanied their inner voices but the deeper Edward allowed himself to delve the more perplexing the images became. If he shut his eyes he might be able to feel it. A forest filled with trees, dappling sunlight petering through the canopy tops and there a massive black wolf paced.

Interesting.

* * *

Derek hates the sweet smell of vampires just as much as he hates the smell of burnt wolfsbane because the undercurrent beneath the sweetness is old death and it always makes Derek nauseous. It plays into an old childish fear from way back when.

"Zombies give you the creeps?" The thing sets a steaming mug on the metallic coffee table, its pale white face shifting into a grin. "You're wondering how I know that, aren't you? If it had been Stiles to have called you then you might have realized that I could read your mind, of course Lauren has no idea about that so she didn't warn you."

Mind reader?

"That is correct."

The girl that had called Derek had a light and airy voice, her tone filled with concern as she spoke Derek's ear off about Stiles being supremely stupid because he'd decided to go out with Edward a second time.

Derek's hadn't even known of the first date.

'Stiles is _going out_ with him?!' The plastic of the phone cracked beneath his grip, the unfamiliar girl's voice having risen with her own sense of rage. 'When?'

'I found out this morning from his cousin. Look, I don't pretend to know the intricacies of your relationship with Stiles apart from what he's told me and from where I'm standing it sounds like you're doing some sort of internal freak out. You sound just as mad as I am. Do you think you can like, I don't know talk him out of making a horrible mistake?'

"She thinks I'm a horrible mistake?"

Derek growled.

"She thinks you're annoyingly persistent, that you've been stalking him and that you're a threat. A human can tell that you're dangerous, do you understand what that means?" Derek ignores the tea and stands, flexes his fingers letting his claws catch the vampires attention.

"What does it mean?"

"That you are dangerous." Derek's eyes glimmer red, his ears elongate and his face shifts completely . His mouth feels wider as he gives Edward his best glare. "Stay away from my pack."

"Stiles is human." Edward looks alarmingly calm. "He isn't a part of your pack."

Getting slammed hard enough to crack the the glass window of his living room wasn't something Edward thought might happen but seeing a werewolf in his house hadn't exactly been something he'd been expecting either.

Esme would be upset, of course, but she would be more upset with Edward's teasing.

"He's pack! Stay away from him."

"Or what? You'll rip my throat out. _With your teeth?_ "

Edward's not even a bit surprised as he goes through the glass, flying through the forest so hard that he knocks over four trees before he comes to a stop. He rolls his shoulders and glares in the direction of the house, can hear the werewolf running through the trail he'd made, his mind a flurry of images all involving Edward's murder.

Well, if the pathetic mutt wanted to play, then who was Edward to deny him?

Or he would have played with him had Jasper not shown up and stopped the precarious mutt by shoving him hard and straight on his back.

Jasper used his abilities to make Derek calm down enough to shift back to looking a bit more human though the red of his eyes remained, blazing as he looked towards Edward.

"Ya'll are loud enough to wake the dead." Jasper drawls, pulls Derek up and fixes the collar of his shirt. "If you don't mind, I'd rather you didn't castrate my brother."

Derek growled at Jasper but stood straight and crossed his massive arms, the sound of leather stretching almost seemed too loud in the woods. 

" _He_ started it."

"Oh puppy I thought we were having fun! Want me to throw a stick?"

"I'll kill you!"

Jasper gave both a flat stare and wonders just how this became his life. Alice had seen the altercation and had laughed so hard she'd nearly fallen over in class.

After a hiccup she'd told Jasper to go back to the house. Stop it, she'd said, or Edward might wind up with his head in a ditch and his entrails being eaten by an alpha.

Jasper wonders, as he watches the cat fight, if it'd been worth it to interfere. Edward is being petty and the alpha is too young to realize that all Edward is doing if blatantly trying to get a rise out of him. 

Puppy indeed.

"Derek Hale, correct?"

"Yes?" Derek looks down at Jasper and wonders if he's another mind reader, his grasp on Edward's throat doesn't loosen its tight grip and he gives Edward a hard shake.

"He can't read your mind." Edward grunts as he's thrown another few yards away. "Honestly, can't we be gentlemen about this?"

"Says the pompous ass with the big mouth." Derek rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Jasper to ignore Edward. He huffs, annoyed at the entire situation. "How do you know who I am?"

"My wife saw a vision of you." Jasper says simply. "I'll explain at the house or whatever is left of it." Esme wont be pleased in fact, Jasper would be surprised if anyone other than Emmett might find this situation amusing at all.

What was it about this Stilinski kid that was so great anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might revise this but here it is. Also, I love the fact that Lauren was the one to call and bitch at Derek. How did she get his number? Stiles obviously needs to put a lock on his phone.


	9. Derek

He feels it, the tell tale prickling that usually signifies Derek Hale looming in the shadows creepily, watching him and waiting for a chance to pounce.

Or not pounce.

Stiles has been waiting for pouncing since he'd somehow honed his less than supernatural senses to feel Derek stalking him, and well he'd really like for the epic following and looming to lead to something so that their relationship could begin making sense.

"I knew that this day would come. I just knew it."

Lauren pretends not to hear Stiles or notice the insanely attractive serial killer sitting four rows behind them and is remiss because of course tall, dark and scary is glaring at the back of Stiles head like it's the answer to all of his problems.

Or the reason for all of his problems.

Lauren turns back towards the screen and asks Stiles, to which he replied Derek.

The same Derek she'd called to complain about Edward to, the same Derek who'd called her back and grilled her about how Stiles was doing.

Interesting.

"And you're not inviting your boyfriend to sit with us because?" She leans in to whisper. "He's like... extremely hot."

"He's the worst."

"Because extremely hot?"

"Whatever. If he wanted to sit here then he would have."

Even in the low light Lauren can see the extreme flush on his cheeks. It deepens a moment later when Derek settles himself on Stiles other side. Equally blushy, she notes with extreme satisfaction .

Lauren wonders when she became a wingman as she excuses herself to the bathroom with no intention of coming back, grinning maliciously because she'f been his ride and now? Stiles would have no choice but to spend more time with Derek.

"Better than Edward, so much better than Edward."

In Lauren's opinion anyone on the face of the planet was better than Edward Cullen, even that douchy kid Jackson that was visiting Stiles. Anyone who didn't get the message of not interested, anyone who assured and assumed that they could change a no into a yes, anyone stalker and followed...

Edward had always rubbed Lauren the wrong way but now? 

If she could just convince Stiles to stop going out on dates with the creep, she would be satisfied. The thing Lauren had learned about Stiles was that his mouthy attitude, his flailing and animated body language  really well how low his self esteem really was.

He was a lot like Bella in a lot of ways, only much better at hiding it. Whe. Angela had asked him to describe his friends back home, it had been made more clear. All really attractive, all in relationships with eachother. All very strong and opinionated people. All overlooking Stiles and taking him for granted.

Which was probably why Edward's Neanderthal like wooing was actually starting to work. He felt liked.

But Edward was a prick and Lauren would be damned if Stiles ended up with some unforgivable jerk who'd toss him aside, like he id to Bella, for someone else.

That's why she was going to push her hardest for Stiles to really fall for this Derek guy, that was why she'd called Derek in the first place. Stiles was pining for Derek? Lauren would be damned if he settled for someone like Edward Cullen.

* * *

 

 


	10. Stupid Edward! Stupid Derek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update and a twist!

Jackson hates Forks. He hates the people, he hates the rainy weather and above all else he hates the cornucopia of Supes that seem to want nothing more than to sniff and or vividly fantasize about dry humping his less than obvious pack mate.

Here's the thing, Jackson might talk a big game about hating Stiles and sometimes, and he isn't proud of it, he'd indulged in kicking his ass before becoming a werewolf.

It's always been that way, Jackson and Stiles hating one another but willingly, and this was a recent thing, watch the others back.

Its a surprising thing, realizing that they are in fact friends and its because of this rather new and surreal reality that Jackson has placed himself in the position of...to put it crassly, to protect the integrity of Stiles ass.

"You seem a tad obsessed." Erica winks at a passerby who trips over his own feet and tumbles miserably to the ground. "I mean, since Derek got here Edward hasn't had the chance to ogle Stiles ass up close anymore."

"I don't like it." Jackson hisses as he holds opened the Swan's back door for Erica. "I don't like that this Edward's been keeping himself at bay like he's plotting and I don't like that Derek's allowing it." Jackson follows Erica through the kitchen and up the stairs. "Its too easy."

"You're acting pretty worrisome for someone who hates Stiles guts."

"That idiot is too stupid to take care of himself what's not to be worried about? Whether or not I like him is irrelevant."

 Erica looks unconvinced, the expression reminiscent of Boyd.

Jackson isn't about to dissuade her, deciding that it might be better to let her imagine that Jackson had developed a sort of soft spot for Stiles as of recent.

"Did Stilinski say when he'd be back?" Jackson asks, nearly bumping into Erica. "Why'd you stop?"

"Um..."

Jackson peers over Erica's curly head and internally groans at the scene. If Jackson were, in fact, indifferent to Stiles plight then he might be amused.

As it is, the sight of Edward glaring over Stiles bowed head at Derek, whose posture is too relaxed against the wall to be genuine, glares right back.

Stiles looks on the verge of hyperventilating and it is now officially too much.

Jackson gently moves Erica aside and glowers at the two idiots before throwing Stiles over his shoulder and traipsing out of the house.

"Damn idiots!" Jackson shouts as he storms down the stairs, our the house and tosses Stiles into his car.

Charlie Swan peers into his nephew's bedroom curiously. He stares from Derek to Edward and turns to Erica in question.

"Another one?" He asks with a tone of incredulity.

"You know I'm not actually sure."


	11. Charlie Swan: A Man Interrupted

Charlie and Claudia Swan were as different in personality as night and day and as identical at face value as two siblings could be before biology and gender morphed and shaped their physical bodies, or rather before puberty began. It wasn't abnormal for the Swan's to dress their children alike or give them similar haircuts.

When Charlie looks back at old photographs and sees a baby that might be him or his sister he is hit with an indescribable ache.

Charlie lost his sister after losing their father to a stroke and six months before their mother took a spill in the shower which causes the brain bleed that takes her life.

It is the year Renee finally brings Bella home, sorrier than she'd ever been and Bella serves the purpose of soothing away all the pains and aches of loss.

His parents funeral's are less tragic than Claudia's because their lives had been long and they'd been gloriously happy. Claudia's death had been to soon and yet, not soon enough. She'd been sick and raving at the end and the relief that the men of her life had felt had made her loss worse.

In the years that followed these great losses found Charlie alone and a slave to his routines. When Renee was remarried and Bella had come back home, Charlie had to make room for a new routine and felt that it wasn't so bad to share his life with someone else. Although another bathroom would be nice.

His nephew's arrival, however had taken more getting used to. Stiles, wisely nicknamed because of the monstrosity he was given at birth, was indecipherable and entirely too complicated to describe, was a force too large for himself.

And what came with Stiles was a flurry of well timed and humorous complications and even more complicated people. At first Charlie had assumed that the Mallory girl was interested in him but of course that might have made too much sense.

Edward Cullen was not the person Charlie ever thought of Stiles being even remotely associated with but Cullen had been showing his face around more often and there had been a date...

The others were most definitely not people Charlie assumed his nephew would cross paths with but Stiles, ever his mother's son, had introduced the terrible Twosome as Erica and Jackson, two friends from back home.

The word friends seemed to be used rather loosely as per observation it seemed they treated Stiles more like a pet rather than a friend.

"I'm not sure if they're actually friends," John says steadily over the receiver, a clink of glass is heard. "But he's young. He'll learn on his own how to tell the difference. I'm just hoping it's soon."

Lauren is as genuine as she is haughty, she breezes into the house from the back door and talks. Jessica Stanley is a whirlwind of golden curls and provocative glances and pushes when Bella and Stiles need it. Angela Weber is soft spoken and could easily be called a wallflower, but is insistent and kind. Even Edward is courteous enough to listen and to be polite. 

Charlie prefers them to Stiles other friends who stalk around the town like they're staking claim, who treat his nephew and daughter like pets. If the rest this group back in California is anything like this, than no wonder John sent Stiles to Forks.

Of course, he won't know the entire story. Not for a while yet, anyway.


	12. Intermission...3...2...1...

Lauren can only somewhat stand Stiles' friends in small instances.

Jackson is an annoying pretty boy and Erica has a fascination with arousing anyone nearby with eyes. They aren't the type of people that she would normally associate with but if Stiles likes them? Well, Lauren thinks she ought to give them a chance to grow on her.

Like fungus.

The thing is? Lauren is half jealous and half mortified by her fascination of Erica and Jackson. Derek is another problem all together that she can and will deal with but the other two?

There is something that has grated on her since the beginning.

She can sympathize with the fact that Stiles doesn't want to talk about the very unique way that both of his friends treat him, but Lauren can only sympathize so much.

Lauren doubts that they've genuinely taken to caring for Stiles in the general sense and more of the fact that Edward is pissing around their territory pisses them off. That's all.

An obnoxious Porsche pulls into her driveway and Stiles comes stumbling out, pushed by the annoying blonde boy driving before the car violently pulls out of her driveway and down the road, proving her point by the rough treatment.

She might not have noticed, if not for being outside doing yard work, that Stiles is shaken by whatever has happened in the car before he can school his features.

Lauren shakes off her gardening gloves and pulls Stiles into the house.

"What's going on?"

"Pissing contest at my place. Jackson thought it might be better to have a panic attack here."

* * *

Platonically cuddling in bed with a boy was not something Lauren had ever done or thought was something anyone did. She finds that since meeting Stiles that she is doing things that she'd never thought to do before.

Stiles is asleep. Lauren isn't familiar with panic attacks, finds herself exhausted by Stiles ordeal, thinks about the condition he'd been in when Jackson had dumped him in her driveway and seethes.

 Would it have killed that insensitive, overindulged pretty boy to help his friend come down from a panic attack?

Did Jackson really have to drive and dump him in someone's drive way? Where was his buxom shadow? Couldn't Erica have taken a moment from making people squirm to check on her friend?

Unless Lauren is missing something huge and life altering, then there is no way that these people are Stiles actual friends. 

"Jackasses. Pure and simple."

 


	13. You Are Desirable

So.... Stiles might have fucked up. Might have ruined everything beyond repair by doing what he did. But Lauren said that there was no harm trying so Stiles had decided, what the hell, and went and...

"So... this okay?" Tyler Crowley is such a great sport, really, and tightens his hold around Stiles shoulders.

He is unaware of the very real imminent death looming in the horizon. 

"Uh...yes! Perfect! You are perfect!"

"Yeah, well I aim to please."

So Tyler is a good friend. The greatest bro a guy can find for doing this because he's not gay not even slightly bi curious. He is exactly just as sick of the Edward drama as anyone else with eyes, so helping Stiles out? All for it.

And he's a great sport for pretending to be interested. For real. Stiles thinks that he should spend more bro time with the guy, for all that he was creepily into Bella before, Tyler is proving himself to be epically awesome now.

So, as he feels the twin glares at the back of his head, Stiles leans into Tyler and cuddles. This is prime canoodling and Lauren had told Stiles to milk it. 

"Should I call you babe or would that be too much?" Tyler grins, inclines his head in the direction where the growling is coming from causing Stiles to laugh.

"Shut up." 

* * *

 "I have to ask because it will drive me crazy otherwise," Stiles pushes his partially eaten burger in Lauren's direction, because it's always easier to get information out of Lauren when she's eating. "Why did you dump Tyler? He's pretty perfect."

"He is, isn't he?" Lauren picks at the pickles in the burger with a shrug. "I don't want to be someone's girlfriend. What's so wrong with dating around? By the way, how was your date?"

"Could it really be considered a date when it was totally orchestrated by other parties for the express purpose of pissing off my stalker?" Stiles shoves fries into his mouth and chews obnoxiously.

"If you got a kiss goodnight, then yes it is a date." 

* * *

Tyler kissed Stiles forehead when he'd dropped him off. It was the cheesiest thing, by far but also the sweetest, because Tyler was sweet and perfect but totally straight.

"Are you sure you're not even slightly curious? I mean, for like, science? You know?"

"Dude, if the impulse ever hits me? You're gonna be the one I call." Tyler blew a kiss as he left Stiles at his door.

"So does this mean straight guys find me attractive?"

Tyler laughed so hard it took him ten minutes to leave.

Best not-a-date ever.

* * *

 

"See," Lauren leans forward, eyes gleaming. "Totally a date that went well. How does that feel? No panicking, no stalkers?"

"Yeah but it would be nice to go on a date with someone actually interested in me."

Lauren rolls her eyes and hates Stiles complexes. Who in their right mind would pass him up after getting to know him? Sure, he could be annoying and he had this frustrating knack for talking nonstop, but no one was perfect.

Lauren really hated Stiles friends, who must have made these feelings deepen and twist so bizarrely that he couldn't see himself.

"You're adorable, you're smart and you have a great ass. If you got over your crap you could have anyone."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

* * *

Angela in flats is still a few inches taller and Stiles might have felt weird about being out on a date with a girl Derek's height but he's honestly having too much fun. Angela is sweet, soft spoken, smart and into Stiles.

Stiles!

No one is into him. Stiles has half a mind to turn around and growl at Edward, who stands a few feet away glaring but when he catches Derek, brooding by a ticket booth, something turns ugly in his belly. Stiles feels bad for dragging Derek, Erica and Jackson to Forks.

He feels like he's ignoring them.

"You can invite him over, if you want."

Angela is seriously sweet.. she's all dimples and smiles and she reminds him so much of Allison that he's dizzy.

Angela would be perfect for Scott.

"We're on a date. We can have someone with us on a date."

"If that's alright with you. You just looked guilty. Maybe next time you should both come out here, just the two of you."

Stiles doesn't say anything.

* * *

"Angela is sweet, isn't she?" 

"Yes." 

"...so Derek was there."

"So was Edward."

Lauren throws a wayward sock at Stiles with a grin.

"Dude!"

"You're so oblivious that it actually hurts, Stiles. The pains!" Lauren complains as she goes through his closet.

* * *

 The thing about these play dates, as Stiles has taken to calling them, begin to help. Initially Stiles thought that Lauren had set this up in order to make Edward jealous. It takes going out with Tyler twice, a girl named Tiffany and Angela another time for Stiles to get it. 

Erica offers to be another one of Stiles dates but, as Lauren shoots her down aggressively, Stiles understands it for what it is.

Lauren's issue is that Stiles has terrible self-esteem, she likes to blame Stiles friends from Beacon Hills and maybe she's right, and another part of it is that she seems genuinely pissed by Stiles dates with Edward.

 _So_ , she'd said, _you go out with that moron to feel good because you don't think that you can do better?_

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Yeah well, Edward backed off a bit and now you're a little more confident. Win win."

It's nice to know that someone cares.

"But why Tyler?"

Lauren grins maliciously.

" _That_ was to get this idiots jealous."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass note you can totally skip at the bottom.

Lauren is the best friend Stiles has _never_ ever had. It hits him all at once, gazing at Lauren who snarks unhappily to the Supernatural collective currently throwing hissy fits, like Stiles is either Edward's one and only or the packs hilarious chew toy.

She doesn't know, Lauren could care less about Beacon Hills and everything that happened there and she cares even less about Edward's intense courting rituals. She defends Stiles because she cares.

Scott would have just pat Stiles on the back and laughed it off as either a hilarious joke or disbelief, because it's _just_ Stiles...

Shock and disbelief hit Stiles hard as he realizes that he has actually never had a real friend before moving to Forks. If he cries, well it's only natural under the circumstances. Realizing that you were trying too hard to hold onto something so seemingly important that no one else cared for hits him like a brick.

At least Edward, with all his creepy faults, finds value in who Stiles is where as Derek, who Stiles still cannot get a read on, treats him as he always has; distantly, coldly and with a little malice.

* * *

 

"Do you know what schools you're both applying to?" Uncle Charlie folds his newspaper and sets it on the breakfast nook, stares at Bella and Stiles until they wilt under his gaze. 

For weeks he'd been trying to weasle out Stiles and Bella's plans post graduation, despite it being just after winter break.

Couldn't start these things too early, his own father had said tiredly through the phone the night before. The good Beacon Hills Sheriff was gun ho about Stiles staying out of California.

"Evergreen." Bella mutters into her mug of cocoa. "I think maybe staying close to Washington."

It's a surprise, Stiles assumed that his cousin would be applying to schools in Florida to be closer to her mother.

"That's good." Uncle Charlie eases the conversation forward, past the surprise, with a smile. "What about you, kid?" He directs at Stiles. "What do you want to do?"

When Stiles was living in Beacon Hills he and Scott had made plans to apply together, before wolves and Allison, and after that Stiles had still kept to the plan.

But everything changed and suddenly Scott was talking about living with Allison and applying to the schools she wanted to apply to or at the very least going to community college in the area she lived in, inviting Isaac to join him. It was disconcerting, once he realized that Scott had forgotten his pact with Stiles in favor of his girlfriend and new werewolf bestie.

"I have no idea." Stiles said after a beat. "I wanted to apply in California but now I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Those friends of yours the reason your not sure?"

"Maybe?"

Uncle Charlie taps twice on the nook.

"People grow apart and things change. Just because you set out for one thing in the beginning doesn't mean you're not allowed to change your mind. Your dad was hoping that you might distance yourself from California after what happened there... maybe you should consider a different path. Besides that... I hear New York has great colleges."

"Who said that I was thinking about New York?"

"Lauren." Uncle Charlie grins. "She mentioned Columbia once or twice."

* * *

 "You're not coming back, are you?" Derek asks from his perch at the end of Stiles bed.

"I don't know."

The window shuts fiercely and Stiles wonders, if not for the first time why Derek would care if he went back to Beacon Hills, why it bothered him so much that Stiles was making a new start for himself, if just momentarily.

He thinks about Beacon Hills, about Scott and the pack, about his father's perpetual disbelief of his life turning upside down and of how many times he'd almost died. 

If Stiles purposefully pretends not to notice Derek's feelings about pack then it will be easier to make an actual choice, logically and without sway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Teen Wolf seasons one and two. I watched parts one and two of season three, season four and dabbled thereafter, though I disliked anything after season 2. That being said, even in the seasons that I liked what I didn't like and what hasn't changed is how unerringly the relationships have withstood in the negatives from the very first episode, specifically with everyone and Stiles. I don't think it was meant to be intentionally grating but more for the laughs but for the most part, and maybe I was alone in this, it bothered me.
> 
> And it's not like it's just Stiles who gets the short end of the stick either, almost everyone treats each other poorly in TW but Stiles gets the flack I think because he's the lone human, the funny guy. I had trouble trying to figure out where this story was going but now I think I've got an idea. The who will Stiles choose will be prevalent but along with it everyone in Beacon Hills is going to go through the ringer. Specifically Lauren and Bella's parts will grow significantly because Meyer neglected to give them actual personality so doing so is fun and because Stiles needs real friends.


	15. Everything Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change to explicit. Just a warning that, and not necessarily in this chapter, there will be sexual situations. Sorry for the long wait.

Lauren drops a pamphlet onto Stiles lap before bouncing on top of his mess of a bed, her blonde white hair is cropped pixie short and her face is bare of makeup. Something is wrong in the _Land of Lauren_ and Stiles suspects it has something to do with her mother.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Lauren mumbles, face down against his pillow. "You want to apply for the same schools? I know that I'm not a genius but I'm bound to get in somewhere."

Ah, Stiles logs off and toes off his sneakers, the college talk. Lauren and her mother had been fighting over grades and applications and essays for weeks now. It wasn't that Lauren wasn't smart she just lacked the motivation to study hard. Her brains were in different things but her mother hounded and raved liked a lunatic, comparing Lauren to anyone she could think of.

Stiles and by extension Bella were so monumentally grateful for their dads that the two men were in confusion by the sudden outpouring of love. Stiles and his dad had their moments but at least the good Sheriff wasn't  calling Stiles a failure at every waking moment.

"Mom took me for some modeling thing about a week ago...I had to cut my hair Stiles, I'm practically bald! I didn't even get a call back and apparently that's not good. You know, _sweetheart you're small town pretty maybe you should try to look for a nice man. What about Mike Newton? His parents own that store, or maybe Riley Fletcher, his family owns a lumber mill._ Can you believe that? She doesn't think that I can make it in school because I'm not a genius so I have to pimp myself out, trying to get me married off straight out of high school because, hey, _that's_ normal."

He crawls into bed with Lauren and says nothing for a beat before he remembers the conversation with his uncle from two days before.

"I wanna go to school in New York. We should go to school in New York. You left my uncle pamphlets about going to New York as well as if you'd planned the argument with your mother in advance."

"Well yeah Stiles, didn't you know. I'm psychic."

* * *

"I could assist." Edward slides into Bella's truck causing Bella to turn violently red and for Stiles to stutter in surprise by his sudden appearance. "I had overhead your conversation about Lauren."

"And," Stiles levels Edward with a scathing look. "You want to help her out of the goodness of your heart?" He fiddles with the straps of his bag and gives Bella a long sideways glance. She's preoccupied with looking out at Jessica Stanley a few feet away with Mike. 

"It's genuine, I assure you." Edward says and looks like he means it. "I'm a great teacher."

Yeah, you know more than the teachers anyhow. You're old enough.

Edward smiles, peeking into Stiles mind before Stiles is able to mask his thoughts. It's not like it isn't true, Edward has light years of knowledge over even the most well versed teacher. "We can even go to a neutral location, if you'd like."

"Can I come too?" Bella flushes. "I...I'm a bit worried about my admissions."

"What? Really?" Stiles is genuinely surprised. Bella had everything together, he'd thought, and seems almost excited to get started on the next step. For a moment he was worried that she might be trying to get some time alone with Edward but that just wasn't Bella.

"I need this to be perfect." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know nothing much of Lauren's parents and in the original Twilight verse she go scammed by some modeling agency or she tried out but didn't make it. That's canon in Twi but mentions of her mother never happened and I always wondered, when I read the book, what her mother might have said.
> 
> Given the way Meyer wrote Lauren, a bit that she did, I decided to make her mother kind of a dick. Lauren's canon character has a bit of a snobby chip on her shoulder, so....wouldn't it make sense if her mother was a bit of the same? 
> 
> Granted I up it a few notches but I based her on my old friends mother who basically told my friend that she ought to find a successful man to marry after high school because she wasn't very smart.
> 
> That actually happened.


	16. Edward Cullen-Monster

Maybe it was because Edward had lifetimes of education under his belt, maybe it was because he didn't sleep and there were so many compositions to be made and times one could tune a piano or maybe, and this is what Stiles felt in his very bones, Edward Cullen was a hardcore sadistic monster who could only get his monstrous rocks off on making study guides and glaring whenever either Bella, Lauren or Stiles were wrong.

It was study boot camp, weekends filled with study guides, practice quizzes and a staggering amount of quiet reading time. Stiles dad had sent Stiles a stress ball, Lauren had started biting her nails and Bella...well Bella flourished of course but she was such a nervous wreck that every time she saw Edward during non study times she'd panic and stutter, backing into the girls bathroom to escape.

"You're over exaggerating." 

Stiles is. Of course he is.

"Bella is a mess! She's stuttering Edward, stuttering."

"Bella _always_ stutters."

Stiles crosses his arms and turns over in his bed, tries not to think of the vampire seated in the corner of his bedroom reading and try as he might, Stiles couldn't help but imagine Derek.

"Lauren seems to have staved off her massive dislike of me. Earlier today she accosted me in the hallway before lunch and shoved her latest exam under my nose. Perfect scores."

Stiles turned on his other side, smiling at the news, happy for his friend. Bringing it up to Lauren in the beginning had been traumatic but she'd caved, her anger bubbling at the surface but held off if it meant free help in her studies. 

"Of course she accosted you, she hates you and if she can make you uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form she will." Stiles says. "Plus, it was her way of saying _thank_ _you, you jerk,_ you know because of the grade."

Stiles doesn't need to turn around to see the wide grin on Edward's stupidly perfect face. If Edward were human or alive this attraction wouldn't be so bad nor would Stiles feel any amount of guilt over the time he spends with him. 

Derek didn't care particularly for Stiles company, just his brains and Stiles was terrified of the thought that, this too one day, would no longer suffice and that he would be cast away from the pack no longer an adjacent member.

"Well, that is most certainly not true, Stiles." Edwards impossibly solid cold hand soothes the back of Stiles neck. "They were very territorial over you because they value you and not what you can do for them. This goes against what I want, very much, I want you to myself but I have to be honest. They care deeply, if they didn't would they have come?"

"I hate that you read me."

"I hate that I read everyone. I can't turn it off and it's hard to ignore when a mind is too...hurried, like yours."

"That's victim blaming, you dick!" Stiles says with no actual heat behind it. "Not to change the subject but I'm totally changing the subject, how do you think Lauren's chances are at getting in?"

"Fairly well, she's sharp it's just taking time to coax the general idea of her own intelligence out of her. I suppose Missus Mallory did a number on her."

"That's terrible." 

It is, Stiles can feel Edward nod in agreement behind him, the soothing coldness on his neck lingers beneath Edward's fingers and he wishes that there was something else....he can't stop comparing the stark contrast between Edward's frosty touch and Derek's molten one.

"In the eighties there was a litte girl in New York City, whose mother often left her home alone to falander about with whatever man she was seeing or to go to clubs, often, the mother would pass our apartment smelling of drugs and on occasion she would bring men up with her.

The little girl always preoccupied herself with her own imagination and like Lauren had developed a very thick skin. I cannot properly compare them, as these are two completely different situations on abuse but I can tell you that Rosealie stepped in and helped this little girl."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm changing the subject to something else and Lauren reminded me of Amber, I always  associate one with the other, they're both stubborn and never cared much for me."

"Amber, was that her name? What happened to her?"

"Currently Amber teachers Algebra to bratty teenagers in a Florida high school, she is married to a wonderful man and has three children." Edward settles beside Stiles on the bed more comfortably. "When I over heard-"

"-you were blatantly eavesdropping-"

"When I was _eavesdropping_ I remembered what Rosealie did for Amber and I wanted to try a hand at helping. This wasn't just a way to get into your favor either. I wanted to help."

"So you genuinely want to help a girl who hates you?"

"Lauren is looking out for you and I came on a bit strongly in the beginning, I can't fault her for disliking me."

"At least you can admit to being a creep."

Edward settles closer, lips pressed to the back of Stiles neck in a smile, arm looped around him. He gauges whether or not Stiles is alright with it but when the boy doesn't move neither does Edward. He wonders if Derek Hale will smell Edward's scent on Stiles and if it will drive him to anger again.

"Bella's doing great too, did I thank you for that?"

"You didn't but it's fine. Bella is very very intelligent and I'm certain she will get in anywhere she wants."

"Is the weirdness okay? I know that she liked you."

"Another one of my faults, I suppose, I lead her on a bit in my own confusion and her scent is....too good."

"You won't eat her. Right?"

"No. I'd never want to compromise myself or my family and I could never make you unhappy."

There is a beat of silence before Stiles groans.

"Why couldn't you have a heartbeat?"

"Is that all that stops you?" Edward asks genuinely curious.

"I don't know. I know that everything is confusing and I know that Derek is mad because it's a territory thing and I really think I like Derek and I wish it was different. But then, you come along and you're weird and creepy and you can be a total idiot at times but you mean well and you're not mean to me or my friends even if they don't like you. If you were human or some other supernatural creature with a heartbeat, would that make a difference? I don't know."

"You're in love with Derek Hale." Edward doesn't question this and states it as the fact that it is. It doesn't hurt him to know this and makes Stiles even more precious.

"Is that what this is? It hurts and I hate it."

Edward says nothing as he places his cold lips against the back of Stiles neck in silent apology, lulling Stiles to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward is a good friend, he likes Stiles but isn't going to push anymore than what he has. He wants to help Lauren because he was reminded of the time Rosealie, of all people, stepped in to save someone for the sake of saving them. If Edward were human or some other living supernatural creature he would be a counselor, in my opinion.
> 
> Does all this mean he's going to back off? Not at the moment but he will be more careful about how he goes about his wooing. Is Derek still around? Of course he is and he will be back, bigger, angrier and super confused about his own feelings too. Lauren will make sure of that.
> 
> As for Lauren, I didn't think I would love her so much but I do and I'm pretty sure that Stiles will be staying in Forks because of her. What does this mean? Well everything will get more complicated hereafter.


	17. The Wolf Girl

It wasn’t that he was avoiding Stiles, on the contrary, Derek kept a close if distant eye on the human at all times, it was that his friends were intimidating. The little blonde one seemed to like Derek but the others were weary as, of course, they should be of the twenty two year old man following a near eighteen year old around.

_This_ was how regular teenagers should react to Derek and watching Stiles with them made it all the more difficult to ask the boy to come home.

Derek sighs deeply, staring out into the cloudy sky over tthe cliff. He’d seen a few of the young wolves from the reservation here days before and watching them had reminded Derek of his brothers and he’d become depressed again and thankful that he had not seen hide nor hair of the shifters since. 

It didn’t mean that he wouldn’t go traipsing around their territory, after all, he’d been to the reservation first and foremost when he’d arrived in Forks to ask the Quileute elders for safe passage in their lands.

There was something beautiful about the territory that Beacon Hills lacked. Even before the fire the packs in Beacon Hills were spread apart and small, all adhering to their own alphas whose pack numbers where between four to five. Derek’s pack had been large, fourteen in total but nowhere near as big as the Quileute pack, whose numbers included all the humans in the reservation whether they knew it or not.

Derek wondered about his mother and how she would have reacted to this pack, knowing that she would have loved it dearly and would have asked questions, would have wanted to learn more and more about...everything. Like Laura.

A shrill scream breaks Derek out of his depression fueled musings and in alert immediately, the scent of syrupy death and terrified girl-sweat, powdery deodorant, wild flowers and aloe- fill his senses and he takes a run on four legs, face shifting on its own accord because, despite becoming used to the Cullen’s sugary scent, it is never accompanied by the scent of terrified human and he feels the feline like predator isn’t one of them. 

A few yards away he hears the scuffle of boots against the crunching foliage on the grassy floors and bare feet and when he breaks through the foliage he is on the vampire before it realizes he’s there. The creature isn’t alone, his blonde ponytail sways as Derek chomps hard on his throat and flings his head back.

The other two, the red head and the ebony haired vampire, stare out in shock as one of their own is massacred. The woman lunges at Derek but even she can’t understand that his abilities are different than the shifters, stronger in simple places where they are not, and his claws dig into her face and he pulls his hand back, still grasping her face like a bowling ball, and her head pops right off.

The dark haired vampire stares in terror now alone, standing near the human woman in shock as he lifts his hands in surrender.

”I told them to leave the girl alone!” He begs. “I’ll leave, I’ll leave but please-“

It dies soon after, unable to finish its plea as Derek tears through it in half. The woman stands there, terrified but strong and when Derek looks at her, her beautiful copper face flushed, half mangled in old scars, he sees that she is not surprised by what he is, not as she ought to be.

A member of the Quileute pack who _knows_.

”Matches?” He asks the woman through his fangs. “Have you got any matches.”

The woman nods and produces matches from her bag, tucked into a pack of Pall Malls, and hands them over. “Thank you.”

Derek grunts and gets to work tearing the trespassers apart.

* * *

 

”So you’re that Hale alpha?” The woman, Emily, asks as she watches the vampires burn. She’s taller than most of the women in his life, taller than Argent’s daughter which is something and strong. Her head is held high and she doesn’t try to hide her scars.

As the Alphas mate she is exceedingly impressive, Derek thinks.

”Yes.” 

“You’re a different type of wolf, just like Sam mentioned.”

”I am.”

Another moment passes in silence before she peeks up and smiles. 

“You’re not very talkative are you?”

”Are you kidding. Today? I’m positively _chatty_.” He grunts making. “Do vampires usually find themselves in your territory?”

”Not at all, as a matter of fact, this was the first time.”

”Cullen’s stick to their territory, you’d think these bloodsuckers would have known better.”

”I doubt these three were aquatinted with them.” Emily says as she goes through her bag and produces a bottle water. “Here, get the taste of them out your mouth.”

Derek obliges and rinses the bitter tang of vampire out of his mouth, spitting the water into the fire which causes the flames to rise. His brows go up in surprise.

”I should have brought marshmallows.” Emily mumbles. “A fire this big and no marshmallows.”

”A pity.” Derek says sarcastically. “S’mores over an opened fire filled with corpses.”

”It is a pretty fire.”

Derek cracks a smile then. Oh he likes Emily very much.

”Where’s your mate?” He asks. “He should be informed as soon as possible.”

”He’s training the others today. We should head back to the house and tell him.”

”Would that be alright.”

”Perfectly.” Emily nods at the fire. “But we’ll tell him after the fire dies out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek’s type of wolf is not necessarily stronger than the shifters. The shifters are, arguably, stronger than Derek’s type of wolf. Derek, because he is able to maintain a humanoid shape in first shift is only stronger in that he is able to utilize his claws much more easily with a certain bit of agility lost to the shifters who are on all fours. Thought I’d add to this as it will be incredibly important in later chapters.


	18. Wondering

The walk back to the house wasn’t terribly long or boring, it was quiet, peaceful with the sounds of their walking, breathing and the woods around them, the light pattering of hardly there rain and the buzzing of insects. Derek walked beside Emily listening to the sound of animals in the woods just yards away, a rabbit thumping about and further a lazing bear with her cubs. Beacon Hills had woods nearly sparse of animals or perhaps the animals had learned to be quiet in the woods afraid of being taken down by whatever other predators were present. 

“You seem at ease,” Emily said smoothly.

”Hm?”

”Sam said that you were wound tightly with stress so...”

”The woods here are calm, the territory here is stable.” Derek answered freely, eyes scanning the treetops. 

“Sam mentioned that your territory had been unstable as of late.”

”Years more like. I guess he told you everything?”

”Not everything.” Emily kicked a pebble with the toe of her boot sending it flying quite a bit. Nervously she cleared her throat. “I looked you up.”

”Ah, so you know about the fire?”

”It must still be so...terrible.”

Sam wouldn’t know what loss felt like at the moment, losing pack like losing limbs the wounds never quite healing. He wondered how it would feel when it did happen as it inevitably would happen as there was always loss in Pack life. If the pack was lucky the hunters didn’t know about them and wouldn’t come. 

“I’ve never killed more than one vampire before.” Derek said honestly. “They were weaker than I thought they would be.”

”Or maybe just surprised by you. They didn’t seem to know what you were, I guess they’re used to my kind of wolves.”

Derek nodded.

”Does it hurt to change?”

”No, it...it’s seamless almost like a release in pressure. This right now? This is the hard part.” Derek pointed to his face, so normal looking and yet _it_ was the disguise. 

“So the other face is your real face?” Emily asked curiously. 

Derek grinned but didn’t answer. He wouldn’t tell her that she reminded him of his sister when she huffed at his silence to her question or that he was born with pointed ears, milk claws, a large brow and soft downy fur. All wolves were born this way and were homeschooled until they learned to control the shift perfectly.

Laura learned by the time she was ten, Marshall, Derek’s older brother was five same as Derek’s younger brother James, Derek was a late bloomer at twelve and Cora...

....the fire happened before she’d learned how.

Derek clears his throat which had suddenly tightened at the thought of his baby sister, who died with her real face. The only person he’d ever told about it was Stiles and that was because the kid wouldn’t let up on the questions. Derek would never admit to anyone but he enjoyed it. Stiles persistent questions and flailing when he got it right or wrong, really, most of what the kid did was entertaining. 

He could trip on air and somehow stand right back up with hardly any embarrassment and always a joke and Derek would call him an idiot-

-and maybe that’s why Stiles was spending so much time with Cullen and his new friends, not one called him an idiot no one constantly complained over his inability to quiet down.

The blonde liked when Stiles couldn’t quite stop talking and his cousin would end up falling in line with his verbal diarrhea and suddenly there was a flurry of wild conversations.

Even the more sports minded kids didn’t mind him, taking him under their wing and joking with him as opposed to humoring him.

"What the hell am I doing here?” Derek asked himself catching Emily’s attention. He really wondered if coming to Forks was the right thing to do. Stiles seemed happy.

”You’re here for your friend, aren’t you?”

”Friend? Right.”

”Boyfriend?”

Now that caused Derek to stop still and stare in embarrassment. Is that how the pack viewed it? Derek coming into their territory to look after his....mate?

”I didn’t call him your mate but...I guess that’s how it is.” Emily grinned before pointing to a small wooden house in a clearing. “The guys should be inside, let’s go.” She said walking ahead leaving a blushing Derek behind.

He hadn’t realized he’d been speaking out loud. 


End file.
